Sexual Education and The Aftermath
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Every two years students from first and second year are gathered in the e teachers then explain about sexual education and give e reason its done every other year is that it is by far the most disruptive lesson ever taught at udents struggle with their orientation teachers struggle to maintain control but everything changes when its Class 1A's turn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS, THIS IS Hizashi, ALL STUDENTS IN FIRST AND SECOND YEAR ARE TO REPORT TO THE ARENA, I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS IN FIRST AND SECOND YEAR ARE TO REPORT TO THE ARENA." Hizashi's voice blared over the speakers and they stared at each other in surprise.

"What is this about?" Iida wondered.

"It could be special training." Midoria said.

"Who cares shitty Deku, they said we have to go to the arena so we'll go to the arena." Bakugo said and the class left as one taking their schoolbooks with them. They were surprised by the variety of fruit that was displayed as well as how uncomfortable their teachers looked.

"GOOD MORNING LISTENERS, SO AS YOU GO FROM CHILD TO ADULT, YOU'LL BE FEELING AROUSAL FOR THE FIRST TIME. THIS ISN'T A BAD THING, IN FACT ITS A WONDERFUL THING AND YOU'LL LOOK BACK FONDLY AT THIS TIME IN YOUR LIVES. HOWEVER IN HERO WORK AND IN SEX, ITS IMPORTANT TO REMEMBER SAFETY FIRST, SO THE TEACHERS AND I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE WITH...HOW ITS LIKE TO...HOW ITS LIKE TO HAVE SEX, HOW YOU KNOW YOUR SEXUAL ORIENTATION AND IF YOU FEEL ANY BODY DYSMORPHIA. AS FUTURE HEROES ITS IMPORTANT THAT YOU KNOW YOURSELVES AT YOUR DEBUT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, OTHERWISE ITS INEVITABLE THAT THERE WILL BE BAD PUBLICITY, OR YOU WILL NEVER FEEL HAPPY WITH YOURSELF OR WITH YOUR PERSONAL LIFE." Preset said.

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK, SEXUAL DEMONSTRATIONS, FUCK NO I'M OUT OF HERE." Bakugo said.

"THIS IS A NON OPTIONAL LECTURE." EREASERHEAD said. "ITS NOT OPTIONAL FOR YOU OR US, DO YOU TRULY THINK I WANT TO SPEND MY TIME SHOWING A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS HOW TO PUT ON A DAMMED CONDOM? OR THAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY SEX LIFE WITH YOU? I'D MUCH RATHER BE CURLED INTO MY SLEEPING BAG, BUT NO. YOU IDIOTS ARE SO FULL OF HORMONES THAT WE HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU NOT ONLY WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IN ORDER TO BE SAFE, BUT THAT ITS OKAY TO LIKE THE SAME SEX, OR LIKE PEOPLE LIKE THIRTEEN, SLEEP WITH ONE PERSON OR A THOUSAND. IT'S OKAY TO HAVE MULTIPLE REALATIONSHIPS TOO. YOU KNOW THAT MANAGOMAOUS CIS GENDERED COUPLING IS NOT THE ONLY WAY TO GO ABOUT HAVING SEX, YET EVERY OTHER YEAR I HAVE TO STAND ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN STAGE AND GO OVER THIS SHIT ALL OVER AGAIN. IF ANY OF YOU PROBLEM CHILDREN TEST ME, I SWEAR THAT I WILL MAKE THIS SO VERY MUCH WORSE."

"EREASERHEAD, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT SEXUAL EDUCATION AND HOW UNCOMFORTABLE THIS MAKES YOU, BUT THINK OF THE CHILDREN." Hizashi said and Aizawa glared at him. "MOVING ALONG, OUR FIRST DEMONSTRATION WILL BE ABOUT HOW TO PROPERLY PUT ON A CONDOM, IF YOU WOULD DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE LARGE SCREEN, Kayama WILL DO A DEMONSTARTION.

"RIGHT KIDS, SO YOU KNOW THERE ARE RIGHT AND WRONG WAYS TO PUT ON CONDOMS DURING SEX, ITS ALWAYS IMPORTANT THAT YOU USE A GOOD AMOUNT OF LUBE, IT FEELS BETTER THAT WAY. NOW LETS MEET OUR FRIEND MR BANANA." Kayama said and everyone blushed as Kayama grabbed a banana and a unopened banana. "MR BANANA NEEDS A CONDOM TO FEEL ALL SAFE AND NOT WIND UP HAVING LITTLE BANANAS."

"Kayama WE'VE DISCUSSED THIS EVERY TIME, THEY AREN'T THREE." Hizashi said.

"I KNOW BUT AT LEAST THIS WAY I CAN TALK ABOUT IT, SHUT UP Hizashi. NOW KIDS MR BANANA'S FRIEND MR CONDOM WANTS TO PLAY WITH HIM. FIRST YOU OPEN MR CONDOM'S HOUSE, SEE HOW HE'S ALL CURLED IN ON HIMSELF? YOU PUT THE TIP OF MR BANANA INTO MR CONDOM'S HOLE AND THEN YOU ROLL UP MR CONDOM, SO HE FITS NICE AND TIGHT OVER MR. BANANA." She demonstrated and smiled at the students.

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK WAS THAT?" Bakugo demanded.

"HOW YOU PUT ON A CONDOM BAKUGO, NOW IF YOU KEEP SPEAKING OUT OF TURN, YOU WILL GET A DETENTION. IF YOU NEED TO SEE A DEMONSTRATION AGAIN OR YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AFTER EVERYONE GIVES THEIR PRESENTATION PLEASE WAIT UNTIL AFTER WE FINISH." Aizawa said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Krishima said and Aizawa's eyebrow twitched.

"DETENTION."

"TOTALLY WORTH IT." Krishima said and many people laughed, Krishima basked in the laughter as Aizawa turned bright red.

"MOVING ON, MR BANANA HAS ANOTHER FRIEND, MRS WATERMELON." Kayama said and the camera panned to a watermelon with a hole in it. "BUT IT'S NOT NICE TO JUST PLAY WITH MRS. WATERMELON, FIRST YOU HAVE TO MAKE MRS WATERMELON READY TO PLAY WITH YOU. YOU DO THIS IN MANY WAYS, YOU CAN PLAY WITH MRS. WATERMELON'S FRIEND PEACHES, YOU CAN TOUCH THE AREA AROUND MRS. WATERMELON, OR YOU CAN JUST FINGER MRS. WATERMELON UNTIL SHE IS NICE AND STRETCHED FOR MR. BANANA." Kayama said and started inserting one finger into the watermelon. "IF ITS MRS. WATERMELON'S FIRST TIME PLAYING WITH MR BANANA, ITS IMPORTANT TO GO SLOW AND MAKE SURE YOU COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER. IT CAN BE PAINFUL FOR MRS. WATERMELON TO PLAY WITH MR. BANANA, SO ITS IMPORTANT TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY. NOW WE PUT IN A FINGER INTO MRS WATERMELON AND MOVE IT AROUND, IF MRS WATERMELON WANTS IT, YOU CAN ADD A SECOND FINGER AND THEN WHEN MRS. WATERMELON IS READY, ADD MR BANANA. IF YOU ARE PLAYING WITH TWO MR. BANANAS, STRETCHING IS EVEN MORE IMPORTANT BEFORE INSERTING MR. BANANA INTO YOUR ASS." She said and everyone stared at her. "ITS IMPORTANT TO ALWAYS USE CONDOMS IF PLAYING WITH TWO MR. BANANAS NOT ONLY DOES IT GET MESSY, BUT MR BANANA CAN FEEL SICK WITHOUT HIS FRIEND MR CONDOM. IF YOU DON'T PUT ON MR BANANA'S FRIEND MR CONDOM WHILE PLAYING WITH MRS. WATERMELON, YOU CAN FILL UP MRS WATERMELON AND MRS. WATERMELON WILL HAVE BABY MELONS AND THAT IS SOMETHING NONE OF YOU IS IN ANY WAY READY FOR. YOU CAN SEE RECOVERY GIRL, TO GET SUPPLIES AND PROTECT MRS WATERMELON FROM HAVING BABY MELONS."

"THANK YOU Kayama, WE'RE SAVING QUESTIONS UNTIL AFTER THIS. NOW I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT HOW I FIRST KNEW THAT I WAS BI. WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE, I STARTED GETTING AROUSED BY PEOPLE, I WAS CONFUSED BECAUSE EVERYONE MADE ME AROUSED. I KNEW THAT IT WAS OKAY TO LIKE WHOEVER I LIKED AS LONG AS I WAS HONEST ABOUT IT. EVEN IF OTHERS WILL TRY TO CONVINCE YOU THAT YOUR WRONG, MOST PEOPLE KNOW NOW THAT LOVE IS NEVER WRONG. IT CAN BE A CONFUSING TIME IN A YOUNG PERSON'S LIFE THOUGH. YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF CRUSHING ON YOUR FRIENDS, OR FELLOW STUDENTS. THIS IS PERFECTLY NATURAL AND YOU CAN EITHER LET THESE FEELINGS FADE, OR CONFESS THEM. I FELT CONFUSED IN HIGH SCHOOL, BECAUSE I LIKED TWO OF MY FRIENDS, A BOY AND A GIRL, I CONFESSED TO THEM BOTH AND HOW I LIKED BOTH OF THEM, THEY BOTH LIKED ME AND EACH OTHER TOO. SO NOW I'M IN A COMMITTED TRIAD, I WON'T TELL YOU THEIR NAMES, BECAUSE THAT'S DANGEROUS FOR US, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN GUESS."

"Hizashi!" Eraserhead protested.

"NO ONE HAS OUTED US SO FAR HOWEVER, YOU NEED TO REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS, TO HAVE WHO YOU LOVE BE WIDELY KNOWN AS HEROES. VILLAINS WILL TRY TO USE THOSE YOU SLEPT WITH EVEN ONCE AGAINST YOU."

"WELL WITH THAT CHEERY NOTE, IT IS TIME FOR ME TO SPEAK, WHY FOR I AM HERE." All Might said smiling blindingly at the students. "THERE ARE SOME WHO DON'T FEEL AROUSAL IN THE SAME WAY OTHERS DO, I AM ONE OF THEM. I ONLY FEEL AROUSAL WITH ANOTHER PERSON, UNTIL AFTER I KNOW THEM OR HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR A LONG TIME. THIS IS CALLED BEING DEMISEXUAL AND YOUR DEMISEXUAL IF YOU ONLY FEEL ATTRACTION TOWARDS THOSE YOU SHARE A CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH. THERE'S ALSO ASEXUAL WHERE YOU FEEL NO DESIRE AT ALL AND ALL MANNER OF OTHER KINDS OF SEXUAL DESIRE. SOME PEOPLE ARE ONLY ATTRACTED TO ANIMALISTIC HUMANOIDS, OTHERS ARE ATTRACTED TO ROBOTS, OR SPACEMEN, OR BLOCKS OF CEMENT. THERE'S NO ONE WAY TO FEEL ATTRACTION AND CHANCES ARE EVEN IF YOU LOOK DIFFERENT THAN MOST OTHER PEOPLE, THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE THAT IS ATTRACTED TO YOU. WHAT YOU DO WITH THIS ATTRACTION IS UP TO YOU, AND NOW MY AWESOMELY SPACEY FRIEND WILL SPEAK, TAKE IT AWAY THIRTEEN."

"ALONG WITH SEXUAL DESIRE, YOU MIGHT FEEL SOMETHING CALLED DYSMORPHIA, THIS IS GREATER THAN SIMPLY FEELING POOR SELF ESTEEM. YOU LEGITIMATELY HATE THIS PART ABOUT YOURSELF, EVEN IF OTHERS SAY YOU ARE GOOD LOOKING, YOU FAIL TO BELIEVE THEM BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU ARE UGLY AND THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU. IF YOU DON'T GET HELP WITH YOUR DYSMORPHIA, YOU CAN DO THINGS LIKE SELF HARM, OR EVEN IN SOME CASES KILL YOURSELF. IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE IN YOUR OWN SKIN, NO MATTER WHAT SORT OF SKIN YOU HAVE, COME SEE ME AND WE'LL TALK. MOST PEOPLE FEEL STRONGLY THAT THEY ARE A MAN, OR A WOMAN AND MOST PEOPLE ARE LUCKY ENOUGH TO FEEL THEY ARE THE SEX THEY ARE ASSIGNED AT BIRTH. SOME HOWEVER CAN BE BORN A MAN AND FEEL LIKE THEY ARE A WOMAN, OR BE BORN A WOMAN AND FEEL LIKE THEY ARE A MAN. THIS IS PERFECTLY NATURAL AND ITS JUST A PART OF WHO THAT PERSON IS. I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE A MAN OR A WOMAN AND I PREFER ZE, ZIM PRONOUNS, BUT YOU CAN SAY THEY OR THEM, I JUST FIND ZE PRONOUNS TO BE LESS CONFUSING BECAUSE THEY IS PLAURAL, ZE IS SINGULAR AND ZIM IS PLAURAL. I UNDERSTAND IT TAKES SOME GETTING USED TO FOR SOME STUDENTS. I'M ALSO PANSEXUAL, BUT I ONLY HAVE SEX WITH CONSENTING ADULTS THAT DON'T MIND HAVING TO DO IT THROUGH A SPACESUIT. THERE ARE MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF QUIRKS AND MINE REQUIRES ME TO BE IN A SPACESUIT AT ALL TIMES. LUCKILY MY NATURAL STATE DOES NOT SWEAT AND IS NOT DIRTY LIKE MOST LIFEFORMS, BUT MY SPACESUIT CAN GET DAMAGED OR DIRTY. IF THAT HAPPENS I HAVE MY FRIENDS HELP ME GET TO ANOTHER SUIT. MANY PEOPLE NEED ADAPTABLE SUITS, OR OTHER FORMS OF ASSISTANCE WITH THEIR QUIRKS, THIS IS NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED ABOUT AND IF YOU FEEL YOU MIGHT NEED SOME FORM OF ASSITANCE GEAR, SEE THE SUPPORT DEPARTMENT. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT YOUR GENDER YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME. ANYTHING YOU SAY TO ME WILL BE KEPT CONFIDENSAL. IF YOU FEEL UNCERTAIN ABOUT ANYTHING YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME OR HOUND DOG. IN ADDITION TO TEACHING THE THIRD YEAR SEARCH AND RESCUE SPECIALIZATION COURSES, I AM ALSO A LISENCED THERAPIST, AS IS HOUND DOG. OUR APPROACHES ARE DIFFERENT, SO IT'S UP TO YOU WHO YOU WANT TO SEE."

"THAT WAS A GREAT SPEECH THIRTEEN, SOME PREFER TO HAVE A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP, BUT OTHERS LIKE ME LIKE TO HAVE MANY ONE NIGHT STANDS. I PREFER NOT TO BECOME EMOTIONALLY ATTATCHED TO THOSE I SLEEP WITH AND CONTRARY TO WHAT SOME PEOPLE THINK, THAT'S PERFECTLY NATURAL. HOWEVER ITS BEST TO BE UP FRONT AND HONEST WITH ANYONE YOU WISH TO HAVE SEX WITH. YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHAT SORT OF RELATIONSHIP YOU WANT AND WHAT YOUR COMFORTABLE WITH. THAT BEING SAID, ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS. PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND."

A girl raised her hand. "WHY DID ONLY HERO TEACHERS SPEAK?"

"IT IS REQUIRED THAT ALL STAFF BE PRESENT, BUT NOT ALL STAFF NEED TO GIVE DEMONSTRATIONS, OR TALK ABOUT THEIR SEX LIVES. WHAT WE SHARED WITH YOU IS DEEPLY PERSONAL AND NOT ALL ARE COMFORTABLE DISCUSSING THAT SORT OF THING. AS HEROES IT IS OUR DUTY TO SPEAK BEFORE OTHERS AND TO SAVE OTHERS, EVEN IF IT IS FROM EMBARASSMENT." Hizashi said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE GAY?" Aoyoma asked.

"TRUST ME, IF YOU FIND YOURSELF OGLING MEN'S ASSES OR ASSETS MORE THAN WOMAN'S, OR AVOID LOOKING AT THEM ENTIRELY, YOU MOST LIKELY ARE GAY. IF YOU FEEL NO ATTRACTION TOWARDS WOMEN, YOU ARE ALSO MOST LIKELY GAY."

"THANK YOU MON CHERE, FOR SHINING A BRILLAINT LIGHT." Aoyoma said and smiled. "A TRUE HERO ALWAYS SPEAKS UP, EVEN IF IT ISN'T FOR THEMSELVES."

"VERY TRUE AOYOMA, I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS IMPRESSIVE THAT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE. MOST ARE NOT SO LUCKY." Hizashi said and smiled at Aoyoma. "ITS IMPORTANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT YOURSELF."

Iida raised his hand. "SIR HOW DO I PREVENT MYSELF FROM MAKING MY FELLOW STUDENTS UNCOMFORTABLE, IS THERE A RIGHT WAY TO CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO PREVENT THEM FROM FEELING DISCOMFORT?"

"NO THERE ISN'T IIDA, THAT IS ALWAYS AN UNCOMFORTABLE CONVERSATION TO HAVE. HOWEVER EITHER THEY FEEL THE SAME OR THEY DON'T AND MOST FEEL COMPLIMENTED BY YOUR REGARD, EVEN IF THEY CAN'T RETURN THAT REGARD THEMSELVES."

A girl from the General Ed department. "WHAT CAN BE CONSIDERED HARASSEMENT."

"IF YOU DO NOT DROP YOUR PROSUIT OF SOMEONE, WHEN THEY SAY THEY AREN'T INTERESTED IN YOU. IF YOU LOOK AT PEOPLE WHILE THEY ARE NAKED WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION, IF YOU ATTEMPT TO MAKE OVERTLY SEXUAL ADVANCES THAT MAKE OTHERS UNCOMFORTABLE THESE ARE ALL HARASSEMENT. THERE ARE CERTAIN STUDENTS THAT NEED TO WORK ON NOT BEING ASSHOLES, BUT YOUR ALL YOUNG. YOU CAN CHANGE AND HOPEFULLY SOME OF YOU WILL, OR I DOUBT YOU WILL MAKE IT TO GRADUATION. SOME HEROES ARE OVERTLY SEXUAL AND THAT'S ALRIGHT, BUT THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING OVERTLY SEXUAL AND MAKING OTHERS FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE. IF OTHERS SHOW SIGNS THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR, YOU SHOULD MOST LIKELY STOP DOING THAT BEHAVIOR. THERE ARE SOME THAT CONTINUE THE BEHAVIOR AND GO ONTO TO BE HEROES, BUT THE CIVILLAINS DON'T TRUST THEM AS MUCH AS OTHER HEROES. SOME HAVE EVEN FOUND THAT THEY HAVE HAD TO STOP BEING HEROES ENTIRELY, AS SEXUAL ALLIGATIONS AND PRESSURE BY THE MEDIA HAVE GROWN TOO STRONG FOR THEM."

"WHAT ABOUT ABUSIVE ASSHOLE HEROES, HOW DO YOU GO ABOUT POLICING THEM?" Midoria asked and everyone stared at him shocked, Midoria was well known by pretty much everyone as being the biggest hero fan boy on campus.

"THERE WOULD HAVE TO BE PROOF OF ABUSE, EVERYONE CAN MAKE CLAIMS AGAINST A HERO AND SOME DO JUST BECAUSE THEY TAKE JOY IN OTHER'S SUFFERING. IF HOWEVER YOU ARE THINKING OF SOMEONE IN PARTICULAR, YOU CAN ALWAYS REPORT YOUR CONCERNS TO A CONFIDENTAL TIP LINE FOR DOMESTIC ABUSE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT AND IF YOU SUSPECT SOMETHING ABOUT A CLASSMATE, YOU SHOULD REPORT IT. SOMETIMES BEING A TRUE FRIEND MEANS TAKING SOMEONE FROM AN ABUSIVE SITUATION. IF YOU FEEL SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT, IT IS YOUR DUTY AS FUTURE PROTECTORS TO COME FORWARD."

"WHAT IF YOU LIVE IN A HOMOPHOBIC HOUSEHOLD, HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBIA?" Midoria demanded.

"THAT IS ACTUALLY A GOOD QUESTION, AS FAR AS I KNOW, NONE OF OUR STUDENTS HAVE SHOWN SIGNS OF HOMOPHOBIA, BUT THERE ARE THOSE OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL THAT MAY BE HOMOPHOBIC. THEY DON'T FEEL THAT PEOPLE SHOULD LOVE ANYONE BUT THE SAME SEX, THERE ARE MANY REASONS FOR THIS, BUT THE MOST COMMON IS STILL RELIGION. THESE SORTS OF BELIEFS CAN CONTINUE FOR GENERATIONS, BUT THEY ARE INACCURATE AT BEST AND HAVE NO GOOD ARGUEMENT. USUALLY WHEN PRESSED THEY SAY ITS BECAUSE ITS DISGUSTING, OR WRONG OR ITS PART OF THEIR RELIGIOUS DOCTURN, BUT LOVE IS LOVE AND LOVE ALWAYS WINS OVER HATE. YOU DON'T TELL SUCH PEOPLE THAT THEY ARE WRONG, YOU LET THEM CONTINUE TO THINK AS THEY DO AND YOU DON'T LET SMALL MINDED ASSHOLES GET TO YOU. IF YOU GROW UP IN A HOMOPHOBIC HOUSEHOLD, IT'S HARD TO OVERCOME THE HATRED YOU HAVE BEEN TAUGHT, BUT USUALLY A LIVE AND LET LIVE POLICY IS BEST."

"WHAT IF YOU'RE AFRAID TO COME CLEAN ABOUT YOUR SEXUALITY." Aoyama demanded.

"YOUR SEXUALITY IS NO ONE'S BUISNESS BUT YOURS, HOWEVER GENERALLY SPEAKING THOSE THAT LIVE THEIR TRUTH ARE HAPPIER THAN THOSE THAT DENY THEMSELVES HAPPINESS TO PLEASE OTHERS OR PROTECT THEMSELVES. PLEASE RAISE YOUR HANDS IN FUTURE AND WE'LL ANSWER AS MANY QUESTIONS AS WE CAN."

A girl raised her hand and she was called on. "WHAT ABOUT IF YOU LIKE GIRLS, WHAT DO YOU DO THEN? THAT WASN'T COVERED IN THE DEMONSTRATIONS."

"I FORGOT ABOUT THAT DIDN'T I, I ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT SOMETHING." Kayama said. "I'M SORRY, WELL LETS GO BACK TO OUR FRIEND MRS. WATERMELON, SOMETIMES MRS. WATERMELON LIKES ANOTHER MRS. WATERMELLON. MRS. WATERMELON CAN SATISFY THEM IN A VARIETY OF WAYS, MOSTLY INVOLVING SEXUAL TOYS AND TONGUING, TEETH SHOULD NEVER BE INVOLVED IN GIVING SOMEONE ELSE A BLOW JOB AND ALL MRS. WATERMELONS HAVE A NUB THAT GIVES THEM SEXUAL PLEASURE IF YOU STIMULATE IT CORRECTLY. THERE ARE ALSO STRAP ON COCKS, VIBRATORS, BUTT PLUGS, A VARIETY OF WHIPS, ROPES AND OTHER PARAFHINALIA THAT CAN BE USED DURING SEX. IF YOUR ENGAGING IN SEX WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW THE HISTORY OF, MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SHARE FLUIDS."

"WHAT ABOUT THREESOMES?" Some brave student asked.

"SAME RULES APPLY, JUST MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T LEAVE ANYONE OUT, OR IF YOU WANT TO FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION ON ONE PERSON, THEY WILL BE VERY APPRECIATIVE." Kayama said stressing the appreciative and Midoria started muttering furiously as both Hizashi and Aizawa blushed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF THE PERSON YOU LIKE LIKES YOU BACK?" Some guy asked.

"USUALLY IF YOU CATCH THEM STARING AT YOU, THERE'S OTHER MORE SUBTILE SIGNS AS WELL, IT JUST DEPENDS ON THE PERSON. SOMETIMES PEOPLE WILL GIVE THEMSELVES AWAY BY AVOIDING TALKING ABOUT ROMANCE, AT OTHER TIMES THEY CAN ACT LIKE THEY ARE FLIRTING FOR FUN, BUT IF THEY ARE FLIRTING MORE WITH JUST ONE PERSON ITS USUALLY A SIGN THAT THEY ARE TRYING TO GET UP THE COURAGE TO ASK FOR A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP." Aizawa said. "WE'RE GOING TO TAKE THREE MORE QUESTIONS, THEN WE CAN ALL GO BACK TO OUR NORMAL ACHEDIMIC SCHEDULE AND IF ANYONE EVER MENTIONS THIS TO ME, YOU WILL REGRET IT."

"ARE YOU DATING ANYONE SENSEI AIZAWA?" Some brave soul asked.

"MY PERSONAL LIFE IS JUST THAT, PERSONAL." Aizawa said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"ARE YOU GRUMPY ALL THE TIME BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET LAID?" Another impossibly brave student asked.

"THAT'S MORE SLEEP DEPERVATION AND DEALING WITH ANNOYING BRATTY BABY HEROES." Aizawa said loosing his temper slightly.

"NOW KIDS LETS NOT PICK ON AIZAWA, THAT'S NOT THE PURPOSE OF THIS LECTURE." All Might said.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU ALL MIGHT SENSEI ARE YOU SEEING ANYONE?" Someone asked and All Might hacked up blood.

"WHILE THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE I ADMIRE, IT WOULD BE UNFAIR OF ME TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE. I HAVE HEALTH ISSUES AND I HAVE DEDICATED MY LIFE TOWARDS BEING THE BEST HERO I CAN BE. I ALSO HAVE MANY PEOPLE WHO WANT ME DEAD AND IT IS LIKELY THAT ONE OF MY ENEMIES WILL SOON SUCEED IN KILLING ME. I CANNOT ASK ANYONE TO ENGAGE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME, WHILE MY FUTURE REMAINS THE WAY A SEER I KNOW HAS SEEN IT."

"ALL MIGHT SENSEI, WHAT IF DATING SOMEONE CHANGED YOUR FUTURE?" Midoria asked. "EVEN IF IT DOESN'T, THE LIFE OF A HERO IS FULL OF UNCERTAINTY AND ANYONE CAN DIE AT ANY TIME. ISN'T IT BRAVER TO LOVE SOMEONE DESPITE WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN, THAN TO NEVER HAVE A RELATIONSHIP AT ALL? WE RISK HURTING OUR BODIES AND YET IT SEEMS WHAT EVERYONE IS SAYING IS THAT THEY DO NOT WISH TO RISK HURTING THEIR HEARTS. ISN'T LOVING SOMEONE WORTH THE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT SOMEDAY LOOSE THEM? I TREASURE EVERY MOMENT I SPEND LEARNING FROM MY SENSEIS AND WITH MY CLASSMATES, IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO ANY OF YOU, I'D BE DEVISTATED, BUT I'D RATHER KNOW YOU AND LOOSE YOU, THAN NEVER KNOW YOU. IF I LOVED SOMEONE, I DON'T THINK I'D BE ABLE TO HIDE IT, SO ARE YOU TELLING ME I CAN'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE BECAUSE OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN? THAT I HAVE TO HIDE WHO I LOVE OR THEY MIGHT BE IN DANGER? CAN'T I FIND A WAY TO PROTECT MYSELF AND THE PEOPLE I MIGHT BE INVOLVED WITH?"

"IF PEOPLE KNOW WHO YOU LOVE, THEY KNOW WHO TO TARGET. WHAT YOUR SAYING IS SO INCREDIBLY NAIVE." Aizawa said and Midoria glared at him.

"WOULDN'T THEY BE A TARGET ANYWAY? NOT EVEN THE QUIRKLESS AREN'T SAFE, BUT SOMETIMES PEOPLE ARE TARGETED JUST BECAUSE THEY KNOW HEROES. SAFETY IS SOMETHING THAT CAN NEVER BE ASSURED IN OUR WORLD, BUT WHAT'S THE POINT IN BEING A HERO IF YOU CAN NEVER SHOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THOSE AROUND YOU. WE'RE PEOPLE TOO."

"SOME ARE OPEN MIDORIA, MY PARENTS FIGHT TOGETHER AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THEY LOVE ONE ANOTHER. HOWEVER THEY ARE BOTH VERY STRONG HEROES WITH ENTIRE TEAMS OF PEOPLE BEHIND THEM AND WE DO OUR BEST TO DEFEND OURSELVES. STILL THEY NEVER HID THE REALITY OF HERO WORK FROM ME, THAT ONE DAY THEY MIGHT NOT MAKE IT BACK. EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE SECURITY AND SAFETY IN NUMBERS AND TECH, YOU CAN STILL BE HURT, YOU CAN STILL DIE AND LEAVE BEHIND THE ONES YOU LOVE HURTING AND ALONE. THAT IS PART OF WHAT WE RISK BY BEING HEROES, BUT YOU CANNOT JUDGE THOSE WHO DECIDE TO KEEP THEIR LOVE A SECRET, OR NOT TO HAVE PARTNERS FOR FEAR OF HURTING THEM OR BEING HURT WHEN SOMETHING GOES WRONG. THERE ARE HEROES LIKE YOU AND LIKE ME, WHO WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO HIDE THEIR LOVE, PEOPLE THAT ARE TOO OPEN TO NOT SHARE THEIR FEELINGS WITH THE WORLD. THERE ARE OTHERS TOO HOWEVER, WHO WISH TO KEEP WHAT THEY HOLD DEAR SECRET FOR FEAR IT WILL BE TAKEN FROM THEM. OTHERS YET THAT DECIDE THAT ITS BETTER NOT TO LOVE ANYONE AT ALL, BECAUSE LOOSING THAT LOVE HURTS TOO MUCH. THEN THERE ARE THOSE THAT LOVE NO ONE BUT THEMSELVES, AND THOSE THAT DON'T EVEN LOVE THEMSELVES. LOVE COMES IN MANY FORMS, BUT I FEEL THAT IT IS BETTER TO BE OPEN AND HONEST ABOUT THOSE YOU CARE FOR, THAN TO NEVER ADMIT TO YOUR FEELING. I TOO TREASURE MY TIME AT UA LEARNING ALONGSIDE MY COMRADES AND BECOMING A BETTER HERO, HOWEVER YOU CANNOT JUDGE OTHERS BASED ONLY UPON HOW YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DO. IT IS DIFFERENT IF SOMEONE IS DOING SOMETHING CONTRARY TO THE LEARNING ENVIROMENT, OR SOMETHING THAT HARMS ANOTHER STUDENT, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY ARE AND WHAT THEY DECIDE TO DO WITH THEIR LIVES."

"IF YOU WISH TO CARRY ON THIS DISAGREEMENT, DO SO IN YOUR FREE TIME, I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HEAR YOU ARGUE OVER MY LOVE LIFE OR LACK THERE OF." Aizawa said and glared at them. "NONE OF YOU HAS THAT RIGHT, EXCEPT FOR THOSE I MIGHT BE WITH. THIS LECTURE IS OVER, GO ON BREAK AND THEN GO TO YOUR NORMAL CLASSES."

As one the students left the arena, all were thinking about what had been said and would be for some time to come


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Midoria had a secret and it wasn't even his secret. He had secrets before, but he wasn't good at keeping secrets and he was seriously getting stressed out about this secret. He knew, he knew for a fact that his teacher Hizashi as in a relationship with his teachers Midnight and Eraserhead. He had always been observant and they hid it well, but not so well that he didn't know for a fact that they were together. The way that they acted when they were in the same room, went beyond that of friends. He didn't know what to do, so he approached the most responsible boy he knew after class.

"Can we talk Iida?" Midoria asked. "Alone."

"You wish to talk to me alone, what do you wish to discuss?" Iida asked.

"I'd rather do this in private." Midoria said and was surprised by how Iida blushed. "Its not bad or anything, its just that I found out something and Ineedtotalkwithsomeoneaboutitandyoursoresponsibleandyoumightknowwhattodo."

"Midoria I can hardly understand you when you talk so fast." Iida.

"I'm sorry, just please come with me, I can't keep this to my self and I don't know what to do and please Iida I need your help." Midoria said and Iida nodded.

"Of course, if this is so important to you, I must do my duty and be a good friend, but do try to avoid as many details as possible. If this is the sort of secret that you feel should not be shared, I can still advise you while not knowing everything. In fact I would prefer not to know everything, considering that you usually panic for a good reason, even though you should attempt to keep that tendency in check."

"Alright." Midoria said and they went to an empty classroom. "I know who Yamada's romantic partners are." Iida stared at him for a long moment, only the several times he blinked and breathed outwards conveyed his surprise.

"I see are you certain, absolutely certain?" Iida demanded.

"I am."

"And how did you come to know this information."

"I've always been observant, I've always noticed things about others and I made a habit of studying heroes, I looked up romantic gestures online and it fit." Midoria said and Iida nodded.

"I see, well what have you determined to be your choices."

"I don't want to tell them until someone knows that I know, Yamada is nice but I don't know how they would react to me knowing and I don't want to risk it." Midoria said and Iida frowned.

"You would think Yamada's lovers would harm you?"

"I don't know, but if they know I know and no one else knows, heroes have been led astray by worse." Midoria said and Iida nodded.

"And even heroes can be unwise in matters of the heart. Are you certain you want to tell someone what you know, that's how these things become public knowledge."

"I thought we could get help from Shinso possibly, that way Yamada wouldn't have to hide around us."

"I see and have you considered the ramifications of what you are asking Shinso to do? You would ask him to tell us not to reveal the nature of Yamada's secret. However how do you know Yamada even wants to publically display who he loves, even in the privacy of his own classroom."

"I don't, I trust them but I don't trust them not to freak out about me knowing about them." Midoria said and Iida nodded.

"Could you make yourself forget that you know Yamada's love interest, by asking Shinso...No that wouldn't work, you'd literally forget all about Yamada's love interest and if you are observing their behavior that only narrows it down to a few people." He said and Midoria nodded. "So you can't go to the teachers and you don't do well with keeping secrets, would it weigh on you to be the only one that knows and have the rest of us be in the dark about this."

"I think it would." Midoria said and Iida nodded.

"Then I suppose the best course of action is to do as you have already considered, ask Shinso to help you by brainwashing the class into not telling this secret, before telling them and brainwashing yourself. Should we go to Shinso now together?" Iida asked and Midoria nodded.

"Thank you, I know you said it wasn't any of my business and I know it isn't, but at the same time I see Hizashi Sensei struggling not to show affection and it hurts me."

"You have a good heart and care deeply for others Midoria, it is one of the many things that is admirable about you." Iida said and smiled at Midoria. "Perhaps this should wait until after we've had our talk with Shinso." He added and Midoria nodded, he walked with Iida and found Shinso in the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Shinso asked.

"Your help, I've uncovered a secret and I believe the best course of action is to share it, but also to brainwash others into not sharing it and then brainwash myself into not sharing it. As well as brainwashing us to not share that you know it." Midoria said and Shinso stared at him a moment, before he gave a tired look and he nodded.

"Very well I will help you." Shinso said and Midoria smiled.

"Thank you."

"Of course, if you feel you are incapable of keeping this secret to yourself for whatever reason and it endangers others, what sort of hero would I be if I didn't do something when it was in my power." Shinso said and Midoria nodded.

"I'm bad at keeping secrets." He admitted and Shinso nodded.

"You seem like the type who would be, well come on, I know of an empty classroom we can use." Shinso said and they went to another classroom. "Now what is this secret?"

"I want you to brainwash Iida not to reveal the identities of Yamada's romantic partners."

"I see why you need my help very well, Iida do you wish to do this?"

"I do."

"Don't reveal the identities of Yamada's romantic partners and don't reveal that I told you not to reveal them." Shinso said. "When I snap my fingers you will no longer be brainwashed, but you will still obey my instructions." He said and snapped his fingers, Iida shook himself and smiled at Izuku.

"Did it work?"

"We can see if it worked later." Izuku said. "Will you come with us to the 1A dorms?"

"Of course." Shinso said.

"Thank you for your help." Izuku said and smiled at Shinso. "You've gotten a lot better since we fought."

"Our battle inspired me to train harder, I have also joined a dojo and have been working on getting better at martial arts." Shinso said and Izuku nodded.

"I'm glad that you're growing your capabilities and the capabilities of your quirk. I'm sure you will eventually make it into the heroics department."

"I am too." Shinso said. "Its inevitable that someone will mess up enough to be expelled and when that happens, I will capitalize on their situation." He said and Izuku nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure that's true, Mineta has been a lot less pervy lately, I think something is on his mind. He might be changing and he's the only one in our class that has many character flaws."

"That may be true, though while I would prefer to be in your class, there is also another heroics class that I could join." Shinso said. "It seems to me that they are less capable than those in your class."

"That's possible." Midoria admitted. "Or it could just be that we've had more experience." He added and they went to the dorms together, he swiped his dorm key card and sat by the TV, nervously waiting for everyone in his class to arrive. Once they were all there, he took a deep breath and stood. "I've uncovered a secret, would you be willing to share this secret with me and not be able to tell anyone about it?" He asked and they all nodded, even Mineta. "Alright Shinso will brainwash you first and I'll tell you the secret, before he brainwashes me." Midoria said and waited until everyone had been brainwashed.

"Who is it?" Mina demanded.

"I just realized that you will have to wait Shinso." Midoria said. "In order to share what I know with Yamada Sensei I must first be able to state what I know to Yamada Sensei."

"That makes sense, so I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Midoria agreed.

The wait until the next day's English class was a hard one for Midoria and the other students in 1A. Midoria smiled at Yamada when he walked into the classroom and the others closed the door behind him, they had agreed to use headphones, as one they took out the noise canceling headphones as Midoria spoke, to no one's surprise Yamada's quirk activated when Midoria told him what he knew, before he was completely able to talk about it however Yamada started freaking out and blasting desks. They quickly left the classroom as Yamada had his panic attack and Aizawa came running, they heard him shout something and then vanish into the classroom.

A moment later an angry Aizawa came out and sharply gestured for them to come inside. "Now why do you all know about my relationship, we've been teaching here for five years and no one has realized the true nature of our relationship. Who had the unbelievable arrogance to think that it was a good idea to share private information that not only endangers me, but the people I love most in this world." He demanded as Yamada actually sobbed.

"They can't talk about your relationship Aizawa Sensei and I won't be able to either after today. I thought that you might not react well when I realized that you love Hizashi Sensei and I thought this might be the best course of action." He said and Aizawa glared at him.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THIS WAS THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION, HOW DARE YOU MIDORIA? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE THAT?"

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO LOVE EACH OTHER AND SHOW THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER, I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T DO IT IN PUBLIC, BUT YOU CAN DO IT WITH US. WE DON'T WANT YOU TO HIDE THIS FROM US, WE CAN HANDLE THAT OUR TEACHERS LOVE ONE ANOTHER. WE WANT YOU TO BE ABLE TO SHOW IT AROUND OUR CLASS, IF YOU CAN'T SHOW IT ANYWHERE ELSE." Izuku said and the rest of his class nodded.

"It was not only Midoria Aizawa, he told me that he knew who Yamada's romantic partners were and asked for my advise dealing with the situation. I agreed that this was the best course of action, considering all his options and considering how Midoria does not like to keep secrets from his friends. If we did not do it this way, then it would have come out eventually."

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST MINDED YOUR OWN BUISNESS, BUT YOU ALWAYS ARE GETTING INVOLVED IN THINGS YOU HAVE NO BUISNESS GETTING INVOLVED IN!" Aizawa yelled at Midoria. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THIS, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL THIS SECRET TO EVERYONE! ITS NOT ANYONE'S BUISNESS BUT YAMADA'S, MINE AND MIDNIGHT'S WHO WE LOVE! YOU'RE EXPELLED."

"You can't expel Midoria for finding out something about you that you didn't want to be uncovered, then you would have to expel the entire class, including several sons of notable heroes and a daughter of a notable hero. The backlash would be intense and our parents would want to know why were expelled, we can't inform them of who you are with, but we can inform them that it was because we found out who Aizawa Sensei's partners were."

"I DON'T CARE, YOU MADE YAMADA CRY." Aizawa said and glared at them. "YOUR LUCKY I'M NOT ATTACKING YOU NOW."

"Neither one of you is thinking this through rationally right now, we'll get Midnight Sensei, but if you expel Midoria you'll have to expel me too and I will tell my family that it was because I found out who my teacher's partners were. You don't want my family angry at you and they would be angry at you. They would also be angry at me for being foolish and following what my heart told me what was right, instead of my head. You clearly aren't in a fit state to be reasoned with, we will now leave as we do not wish to further upset you." Iida stated and strode away. "Come on, we should leave them alone." The class followed Iida out of the classroom and to the dorm.

"I can't believe I might be expelled." Midoria said. "Its not fair."

"I knew it was a possibility, you always believe the best of people, why do you think Shinso was so eager to help?" Iida asked Midoria and Midoria stared at him and Iida smiled. "Your plan showed his capabilities and made it so he was not culpable for what happened. Where as I was taking on a risk, by telling you to do as you were considering. I found that your plan had merit and it is not the sort of secret that is easy for someone to keep that does not have experience doing so."

"Stupid Deku has always been a stupid blabbermouth, maybe this will make him learn to keep his stupid mouth shut." Bakugo said.

"Kacchan." Midoria said and started crying.

"How dare you hurt Midoria further!"

"What if they decide to expel us, what if they don't care who your daddy is Iida, or who Shouto's Father is or Momo's? Even if they do care, what makes you think that we are safe? Not all the class is lucky enough to have heroic parents like you, they could expel us. I didn't sign up for this and didn't realize I might be expelled, how dare you decide that for me shitty metal asshole." Bakugo said.

"I I just wa wanted to to help." Midoria wailed.

"You always just want to help and then you do stupid shit like this shitty Deku." Bakugo said.

"Stop it, stop picking on Midoria." Uraraka demanded.

"I get to pick on shitty Deku, if I want to pick on shitty Deku, that's the only way the stupid nerd learns his lessons." Bakugo said.

"You don't have to be mean to him, you can just talk to him." Uraraka said and then she was hugging Midoria. "Don't worry it will be alright, they won't expel us. I mean they are heroes and that isn't heroic behavior."

"That's assuming that they are being rational about this." Shouta said. "Heroes can be irrational just as easily as civilians or villains. Regardless we will get through this as a class I'll fight them if it comes to it, but you don't deserve to be expelled because your intentions were truly honorable."

"It will be okay kero, they will understand that you just meant to help." Asui said. "Please stop crying."

"What you did was manly, what sort of heroes or men would we be, if you were the only one to pay for what has happened. We agreed to your plan and participated in it." Kirishima said, several minutes passed in silence, Midoria managed to stop crying wiping his eyes on a handkerchief Aoyoma handed him.

"Thanks." He said and Aoyoma nodded, then Hizashi, Midnight and Aizawa entered the room.

"You won't be expelled for this, but you will suffer." Aizawa said. "I will train you three times as hard as I have, don't expect to be done until nine at night."

"Yes Sir!" Class 1A said together and Aizawa sighed.

"You would be my most problematic class, full of problem children." Aizawa muttered. "Now you have a classroom to clean."

"Yes Sir!" Class 1A said together.

"You really frightened the kids Aizawa, what did you do?" Midnight asked.

"Oh he totally flipped out on them." Hizashi teased.

"Like you handled it any better." Aizawa snapped.

"Boys, do I need to spank you?" Midnight demanded.

"No Mistress." They both said and several students blushed.

"You get what you ask for, you naughty boys and girls. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Aizawa isn't too hard on you." Midnight said and rubbed herself against Aizawa.

"Nemuri!" Aizawa groaned. "Stop it."

"Oh, but I'm just playing Aizawa, surely they are old enough to handle a little teasing."

"See the hell you've unleashed?" Aizawa demanded and Midnight smiled, stroking a finger down Aizawa's chest.

"I don't think you're in hell baby, not with how your heart is pounding." Midnight said and several of the students studiously adverted their eyes, while others looked openly.

"Most of these kids are virgins and your making them uncomfortable Nemuri."

"Like they don't watch worse things online, we have strong security and firewalls for a reason and that reason is hormonal teenagers." Midnight said and several students blushed. "You all look up strange stuff online and we monitor your viewing habits, to make sure you aren't pulling up stuff that crashes our servers or steals our information." She said. "Everyone has looked at pornographic videos, if you invade my privacy again I'll do the same."

"What I don't watch porn, I watch hero videos." Midoria said.

"You get off to hero videos Midoria?" Mineta demanded. "I thought I was the class pervert."

"No I analyze them and I have a vivid imagination, I don't need to see porn." Midoria turned red. "What about you."

"Well I watch lots and lots of ladies of course." Mineta said.

"I needed to scrub my eyes after watching some of the videos he watched." Midnight said. "I don't judge, but that is utter filth."

"The filthier the better, I think you know that, considering your costume." Mineta said.

"Mineta!" Everyone said and Midnight grinned.

"So you like my costume do you, I made it to be sexually appealing." Midnight said. "I'm not offended by people saying things about it, but I suggest you never try touching me."

"I've never touched anyone outside of training, I wouldn't touch anyone without their permission. Looking is one thing, but touching is something else." Mineta said and everyone looked at him surprised.

"Wait what?" Ashido demanded and Mineta smiled.

"I won't touch you outside of training without your permission, to do so is unbecoming of a hero." He said. "That doesn't mean you can't touch me."

"Like I would want to." Ashido said the look of disgust on her face evident.

"Oh a part of you wants to, you can't deny that a part of you fantasizes about me."

"I don't think anyone fantasizes about you Mineta." Asui said. "You aren't charming, you're a disgusting pig."

"Whatever Asui." Mineta said. "Like I'm into animal girls anyway, that would be Koda." He said and smirked as Koda turned bright red. "All of you are perverts, you just hide it better than me, you don't get to judge me. You all watch porn, Midnight said so."

"I don't."

"Your even kinkier, better watch out, or Midoria will stare at you and mutter creepy as things under his breath." Mineta said.

"Why are you being so nasty?" Jiro demanded.

"Maybe because I'm sick of your shit, Aoyoma might be disgusting, but at least he doesn't treat sex like some big secret."

"Why do you think I'm disgusting?"

"Because being with men is disgusting." Mineta stated.

"Oh really?" Aizawa demanded. "I suppose you think I'm disgusting then."

"Of course you are, Dad told me that the most disgusting people on earth are gays and you're a gay and your disgusting."

"Wow I don't know how to respond to that, you will be receiving sensitivity training." Aizawa said. "I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself and don't go broadcasting your hatred."

"I didn't say I hated you, I just said your disgusting." Mineta said.

"Wait so you don't hate gay people you just think we're disgusting?" Yamada demanded.

"Dad's the one that hates gays not me, but I agree with him that gays are disgusting." Mineta said. "Why do you keep pushing me."

"Because what your saying is sickening, what else did your Father teach you? How to leer at women?" Aizawa demanded and Mineta smirked.

"They like it when I leer at them."

"No, we've told you multiple times that we don't, we've hit you and beaten you up when you haven't backed down. How can you possibly think that we like it?" Uraraka demanded.

"Because all girls do, they like it when a man shows interest in them." Mineta said.

"Let me guess more lessons from your homophobic father, its a good thing your at the dorms Mineta, you need to realize that your father has a very fucked up attitude."

"My father doesn't have a fucked up attitude, he's got so many girlfriends." Mineta said.

"I really don't know how to respond to that, the way you are acting is not befitting a hero." Aizawa said. "You should go see Thirteen, she'll set you straight, I don't have time to handle your bigoted sexist views. Not today, now I believe you all have an English class to go to."

"Yes Sir." The students said.

"Can we do it here, since we're here already?" Kaminari asked.

"No, you will report back to the English class and then you will be joining me in training area two." Aizawa stated.

"But its dinner time." Kaminari protested.

"You need to get used to not eating on a schedule, if you're going to be a hero." Aizawa said. "You will finish your English lesson and then you will come with me, or you will come with me and I'll make it even more hellish for you."

They did English for the next two hours, everyone was tired by the time they got to training arena two. Aizawa stared at them and smiled. It was not a nice smile, it was clear that he was still furious with them. "Right so what we are going to do is a series of exercises, I will teach you how to properly throw a punch. After a third of you do this for an hour, you will switch with those running laps, those running laps will switch with those doing abdominal exercises. Those doing abdominal exercises will learn how to throw a punch. Any questions, no good, lets get started then."

He then assigned people to different stations, letting Midoria, Iida, Mineta, Krishima and Kaminari do the punching exercise first. By the time the three hours ended all were exhausted but Midoria's group was the most exhausted. "Right so how do you feel?" Aizawa said as his students lay on the floor of the stadium groaning, all except for Midoria who surprisingly was stretching.

"That was a good workout Sensei." Midoria said and several of his classmates stared at him and he grinned. "I feel stronger, but All Might has been helping me with my quirk, so please challenge me."

"You wish to do more?" Aizawa demanded and Midoria nodded.

"I will do whatever it takes to become a hero, even if it means exhausting myself with these exercises, I will do them and anything else you wish because you are my sensei." Midoria said and smiled brightly. "Please teach me all you know so I can be a great hero." He said and Aizawa stared at the boy, he knew All Might and Midoria were close, but here the boy was asking for more punishing exercises, after he had angered three of his teachers.

"Its clear that Midoria has enough energy to talk, those that wish to can stay after I send for some food and do further exercises with me." Aizawa stated and everyone groaned.

"Thanks a lot shitty Deku." Bakugo said. "You might be..."He gasped for air. "A sucker for...Punishment, but that doesn't mean...We all are."

"If you can talk back, or insult one another, you can run laps until the food arrives." Aizawa demanded and Bakugo shakily got to his feet, going to the track and starting to run. "Iida, you can go to the cafeteria and get the food Lunch Rush has prepared for the class."

"Yes Sir." Iida said and started running, in a moment he had disappeared.

"You wish to continue working out Midoria."

"Yes sensei."

"Very well, you can do more sit-ups while we wait and if any of you want to join him, feel free." He said and the class groaned as one, as they started doing sit-ups again. "You are going to do these with the proper form, do I make myself clear."

"Yes Sensei." The class said as one.

"Good continue." He said as Bakugo stopped running and puked on the side of track. "Your cleaning that up and then you are running more." Aizawa said and Bakugo gasped from breath, before getting a mop and bucket and cleaning up his own sick. Iida came back with a basket of food.

"I'll eat after I finish my workout sensei." Midoria said, before picking up a bottle of water.

"I will too, I suggest that you do the same, except for Sato, unless you want to wind up cleaning up your own vomit." Todoroki said and looked to Aizawa. "You got nothing on my Father, though this is the sort of sick stuff he'd come up with, if he was angry at me. Will you continue this until we get injured?"

"You do not get to question my methods of training you."

"Midoria might be a freak of nature, but the others are soft and you know your not really giving them a choice. If your going to punish someone, punish me, I can take it." Todoroki said and struggled to his feet standing still looking Aizawa in the eyes. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, I'M IN POSITON, GIVE ME YOUR PUNISHMENT." He said and Aizawa stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing Todoroki?" Mineta asked.

"I'm trying to stop him from making your lives hell, its better to get it over with, then to endure it for days, weeks or even months. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HIT ME!" He yelled at Aizawa who stared at him with shock.

"Not everyone is like your father Todoroki." Midoria said. "Its one thing to give us punishing training, its another to actually hit you."

"SHUT UP MIDORIA, YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" Todoroki said and fire and ice raced towards Midoria who dodged Todoroki's quirk as Aizawa erased it.

"I see, you and Mineta will be spending the next two weeks alternating sessions with Thirteen, unless of course you will tell me what your parents did to you now, then you can still go to training." Aizawa said. "We will go back where the rest of the class can't hear us and you will tell me everything, or Thirteen will break you down until you do."

"I thought you were my friend Midoria, friends don't tell their friends secrets, how would you feel if I told yours." Todoroki said and Midoria paled.

"I'm sorry Todoroki, it just slipped out."

"Friends do share these types of secrets, if they are your friend at all." Aizawa said and stared at Todoroki. "Come on, either you talk to me, you talk to another member of the staff, or you go to counseling with Thirteen and do whatever exercises she wants you to do for the next two weeks."

"I'm not talking to you, I'll talk to All Might." Todoroki said and Aizawa frowned.

"All Might becomes tired after teaching, choose another teacher."

"Hizashi then." Todoroki said and Aizawa nodded, he pulled out his phone and Hizashi arrived moments after Iida came back with the food.

"Take something to eat and then go with Hizashi, but if he tells me you left anything out, you're going to see Thirteen. Regardless you are going to mandatory sessions with her for one hour a day." Aizawa said and Todoroki glared at him.

"I thought that you said if I talked now, I wouldn't have to do counseling with Thirteen."

"What you went through, the sort of scars it leaves mentally aren't so easy to heal as physical wounds." Aizawa said. "You will go to counseling with Thirteen, do I make my self clear."

"Yes Sir." Todoroki said, grabbed a sandwich and a water bottle and turned to Hizashi. "Lets get this over with." He said and left with Hizashi.

"Now that he's gone, do you still wish to continue training?" Aizawa asked.

"I could keep going Sir, but let the rest of the class go." Midoria said.

"If you wish to keep training, why would you not allow them the same privilege?" Aizawa asked.

"Just because I can keep going, doesn't mean that they can, I believe that they are nearly at their limit sir, I am not." Midoria said.

"I can keep going too, after I eat, if there's something with sugar in there." Sato said and everyone stared at him.

"That's so manly!" Kirishima said and sat up a moment before lying back down. "I'll join you in a minute." He said.

"Your done Kirishima, if you can't sit up, you can't train." Aizawa stated, to his surprise Sato slowly sat up.

"I just need to eat some sugar and I can keep going Sensei." Sato said and Koda sat up and stuck up his thumb, before signing.

"I see Koda wishes to continue as well." Aizawa said looking surprised, as Bakugo continued running laps. "The rest of you can go back to the dorms after you finish eating."

"We train together, it is unfair for several students to receive more training than others." Iida stated and Aizawa nodded.

"Very well, if you can stand you can train." Aizawa said. "If I see you weaving on your feet however, you're done."

"Yes Sensei." The class said as Sato walked over to the basket and ate several cupcakes and gulped down some water.

"How can you eat that?" Asui demanded. "Don't you feel sick."

"My quirk allows me to grow stronger by eating sugar." Sato replied. "Eating this much wouldn't make me sick and helps me regain some strength, if I ate a whole cake, that would be different." He added and smiled, Midoria also grabbed a bottle of water and drank it slowly.

"You can join Bakugo running laps." Aizawa said and he was surprised when half of his students managed to get to their feet. "Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero go sit down and eat, the rest of you, laps." He said. "If you look like you're about to injure yourself your out." He added and watched them run. Slowly one by one he ordered them to stop running, until only Iiida and Midoria were left running. Of course it would be two of his most problematic children. "That's enough, go eat." He said and they both stopped running. He grabbed a sandwich himself looking at his exhausted students. "Good work today, you all pushed yourself to your limits. Some of you are stronger than others and that's nothing to be ashamed of, that's always the case with heroes. You can also go beyond your current limits through hard work and dedication. Go now, but be ready by six tomorrow and come back here, except for you Mineta, you report to Thirteen at six."

"Yes sir!" All the students said and then slowly stood, dragging themselves back to the dorms and falling into their beds. All were asleep soon after, only the most responsible remembering to set their alarms for five the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **AN: I decided to do it from the point of view of multiple characters, Mineta grew up in an abusive homophobic household and was sexually abused by their entire family. Mineta discovers that sometimes they feel like a boy and sometime feel like a girl, has a talent for painting and starts a relationship with Iida and Tokoyami. This next part is about his self discovery and so if you want to skip it, that's cool. Really above is all you need to know if you want to skip the next few chapters**

Mineta woke as Iida started shouting that it was time to get up. He groaned, put on his uniform and went to the cafeteria, which was nearly deserted. He ate breakfast, before he went to Thirteen's office. Ze were waiting for him there and ze smiled at him. "Hello Mineta, Aizawa told me some very troubling things about your father and how you view gay people, do you feel the same way about me?"

"It's disgusting, but your not disgusting." Mineta said and ze frowned at him.

"I see why is it disgusting, to be the way I am." Thirteen asked.

"Because it is alright, it just is." Mineta said and ze nodded.

"Alright Mineta, how do you feel about yourself, you don't need to give me a complete answer, but you do need to answer and you have to be honest."

"I'm disgusting, I can't look at myself in the mirror, I hate my body, I hate that I'm short and I hate that I'm a coward. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Was it the truth, did you just tell me the truth?" Thirteen asked.

"Yes, you said I had to."

"Alright, everyone even if they hate the way they look, feel like they look beautiful in some clothing. I have a lot of clothing, today you will be trying it on, until you can honestly tell me you find something you think you look good in." She said and Mineta nodded, he went into the closet and stared at all the clothes.

"None of this will fit me." He said.

"Its made to fit you, put it on and the clothes will fit themselves to your body, but you will stay in that closet until you can honestly tell me that you found something you think you look good in." She said and Mineta pulled on a suit, he could barely look at himself. He tried on more clothing, until he was crying, nothing looked good on him. After he finished trying on the male clothing, he made himself try on the dresses and for some reason they felt right, but he couldn't wear a dress. He was sobbing before he found the kimono, men wore kimonos, and he could wear this. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he actually looked good in this. He hung the clothes back up, hands hesitating over a blue dress that he'd tried on, he loved the feel of the fabric against his skin, and he could never wear it though.

He stepped out and Thirteen smiled at him. "I'm glad that you found something, how does wearing that kimono make you feel?"

"I don't know I just like the way I look in it alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"If you want to wear the kimono to dinner, you can."

"Its dinner time?"

"You were in that closet all day, most of the time this exercise takes half a day at most."

"I told you I'm ugly, I didn't look good in most of those clothes."

"You aren't ugly Mineta, no one is ugly, we each have our own beauty." Thirteen said and smiled. "Go now, we're done for today, go and be with your classmates, you worked really hard to find that kimono."

"It was a stupid waste of my time, why did you make me do it?"

"In time you will see, but for now we're done." Thirteen said and Mineta nodded.

He walked to the cafeteria, he bought some food and saw his classmates, and they stared at him as he sat down. "Nice kimono Mineta, I like to wear kimonos on festival days." Hagakure said and Mineta smiled.

"Thank you Hagakure." He said and ate a bite of the sandwich he had bought from the cafeteria. "Thirteen made me do some stupid dress up and this was about the only thing I looked good in. You're looking very good too, you're filling out that uniform nicely."

"Mineta!" Several of his classmates said and Ashido slapped him.

"Don't hit him, he was complementing me, it was sweet for Mineta." Hagakure said. "You actually noticed?"

"You might be invisible, but your clothes aren't, that uniform has defiantly filled out."

"He's a perverted homophobic asshole." Ashido yelled. "I get to slap him if I want to slap him."

"Ooh baby yeah punish me." Mineta said and most of his classmates looked disgusted. "I like it when you slap me, that attitude of yours can be trained, but I think I'd keep your spirit."

"What the fuck?" Ashido demanded. "You like it when I hit you?"

"Why do you think I come back for more baby?" Mineta asked. "Please punish me." He added and groaned as he touched himself.

"Mineta! Do that in the privacy of your room, we do not need to hear about your sick fantasies." Iida said.

"You think I'm perverted, you should hear some of the stuff Iida gets up to, when he thinks no one is listening." Mineta said.

"Why are you acting even worse than you normally do?" Iida demanded. "And I doubt you would have heard me, I am respectful at all times of my fellow students."

"Is that what your calling it respectful? When you cry out Midoria and Todoroki's name in the middle of the night, I can think of many things to call it, but respectful isn't one of them. Perverted and disgusting, abhorrent, gay, you are disgusting and you act like your better than everyone else but your not." Mineta said and everyone stared at him and at Iida. "Your just some sheltered gay wanna be hero." Mineta said and Iida burst into tears running away from the table as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What the actual fuck, Mineta that was way too far." Uraraka said.

"He was pushing me, I pushed back, don't push me, not tonight, Thirteen...Just don't." Mineta said.

"Fine then, don't talk to us though." Uraraka said. "Sit somewhere else, you don't out someone like that."

"He's gay and he acts like he's better than everyone else, he thinks he can boss us around."

"Iida doesn't think he's better than everyone else, he just is more respectful than everyone else. He demands that we respect school property and our teachers." Uraraka said.

"He's bossy and nosey and he should mind his own business." Mineta said.

"Oh and like your so great, you make everyone uncomfortable you know. You run when there's any danger, it's a wonder that you are even still in this class. You owe Iida an apology, what you did was fucked up."

"If gay roboboy can insult me, then he can be insulted." Mineta said and shrugged. "I'm not apologizing."

"He didn't actually say what you fantasized about, not only did you tell the whole class what he fantasized about, but you revealed who he had a crush on. Don't you see how that is wrong?"

"Maybe he'll mind his own dammed business now and learn to not fuck with me." Mineta said.

"What you did was uncalled for and unmanly, you don't go telling other people who your friends have crushes on, or outing them." Kirishima said.

"None of you are my friends, I know you hate me, don't act like we're friends when you've never acted like your my friend. Well none of you except Kaminari."

"I agree with Kirishima man, that was totally uncalled for." Kaminari said. "You don't do shit like that."

"What's the big deal, its not like you wouldn't have found out eventually." Mineta said and they all stared at him. "If he wasn't moaning their names in the middle of the night, it would have been something else that gave him away. He doesn't exactly do subtitle."

"What would you know about it?" Aoyoma demanded. "What would you know about being gay?"

"Oh I'm not a disgusting freak like you, I'm a ladies man all the way." Mineta said and glared at him. "I'm not apologizing to loverboy." He said and picked up his tray. "You are all a bunch of judgmental assholes, who feel free to judge me, but think the same things I say."

"No, no we don't, go away Mineta, I don't want to see you anymore." Aoyoma said.

"Man I thought the way my father raised me was fucked, but this..." Todoroki shook his head. "Man you've got to realize that what your father taught you was wrong."

"I don't have to do anything, you don't know anything about my family, mind your own dammed business." Mineta said and sat at an empty table eating his sandwich, he then went to his room. Iida was sobbing through the wall they shared. Why was it everyone thought what he did was wrong, he'd been taught to expose gays whenever he saw them, so they could get help with their sick fantasies, the way his Father had helped him learn to be a man.

However Iida was crying, wasn't just crying but was sobbing like his little gay heart was broken. Mineta had cried like that many times over his childhood, but something about Iida's crying felt wrong.

He sighed, he wasn't getting any sleep like this and he need to sleep, and in order to be ready for whatever shit thirteen decided to pull on him tomorrow. He scaled the window outside his room and opened Iida's window. Iida was curled in his bed, curled in on himself, he hadn't even noticed Mineta entering his room. Mineta put a hand on Iida's shoulder surprised at how Iida latched onto him seeking comfort as he blindly sobbed, he started to panic a moment, before he remembered that he he'd come here because he felt wrong about his actions.

"I'll stay until you calm down or fall asleep, don't worry its not so bad."

"Wha wha what?"

"I've broken down so many times as a kid, you feel better afterward." Mineta said. "Just mind the hair." He added and Iida continued to sob. "I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have done that, my dad taught me to do a lot of things and so did my brothers I already decided some of those things were wrong and this was wrong too." He said and hesitated a moment before stroking Iida's hair. "Try to avoid sticking to my hair, I'm no homo like you and I don't want to be stuck to you." He said and Iida stared at him.

"Wh why are ya you here?"

"Because you need someone to be and I was the one that hurt you, I hurt you badly. I know what its like to hurt and I don't want you to be alone like I was alone." He said and Iida continued to sob, Mineta stroked his hair and sang the melody of a lullaby one of his older sisters had sung to him once, before his father had beaten her for babying him. He had liked that lullaby, he sung it to himself when he got to be overwhelmed.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby." He sang it over and over, until Iida started to snore, the grip he had on Mineta slackening with sleep, Mineta tried to move a moment, but realized if he did then he'd wake Iida. He didn't want to wake Iida and have him cry all over again, instead he fell asleep listening to Iida's snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

An alarm woke him the next morning and he groaned, Iida was still asleep, clearly he'd been exhausted from the night before. He turned off the alarm and stared at the sleeping man, he couldn't believe he'd spent the night with a man. He was disgusting, disgusting, disgusting! Iida had needed someone to be with him and for once he'd been less of a coward than the rest of his class. Of course he was also stuck to Iida and that would be embarrassing. That showed him to comfort someone, he managed to turn off Iida's alarm. He doubted Iida would wake up now, he knew how exhausting crying like that could be. He hadn't realized how badly his words would hurt Iida, he was just like his fathers and brothers, a perverted man who hurt others for fun. His family had made him into them, he was depraved like they were. He sobbed as well breaking down again, he was pathetic, and he was so pathetic. He had to pull himself together, who cared what people said, his classmates would be in trouble, that couldn't happen.

Kaminari would tease him the least about this, he decided. He went to Kirishima's room and banged on the door until Kaminari opened it and stared at him.

"I need you to wake up the other students, if you mention this to anyone it wouldn't be manly."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Kaminari demanded and Mineta sighed.

"I don't owe you an explanation, he got stuck to my quirk, I did what you all said I should have done and I apologized. He wasn't exactly in the best state of mind so I comforted him, if you say anything about this...Just don't tell anyone about this, its embarrassing for both of us."

"Can you like free yourself man?" Kaminari asked.

"I can pluck off the balls but it will take time, you need to wake our class. If you have the time to explain to Thirteen what happened, you should. I have a feeling that I'm going to get an earful from them as well." He said and Kaminari stared at him in shock. "I'm going back to Iida's room." He added and left pulling Iida with him. He knew he looked absolutely ridiculous, he was lucky that no one else had been responsible enough to set their alarm. He crawled back into Iida's bed and started removing his balls, it was a slow process, but he finally managed to free himself and frowned at Iida's chest, which was now covered in his balls, which would now stick to everything. He put down a layer of tissues on top of them to prevent Iida from sticking to the bed, or wall or him, before adding more layers until the patch of sticky balls was covered. He then settled with Iida's legs on his lap and sat against a wall. He remembered how panicked he'd been that first time, that first time he'd been as badly hurt as Iida had been, it got easier with each time, that sort of pain. Still it always hurt so deeply, to the point where he lived with it now, where he woke being unable to breath because of the pain. Sometimes it was so bad that all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry and never come out.

He heard someone knocking on the door. "Its unlocked." Mineta said and Thirteen came into the room and stared at Iida and Mineta.

"Kaminari told me a very disturbing reason as to why you aren't in lessons today. Did you call Iida a pervert, abhorrent, disgusting and gay?" Ze asked.

"Yes I did, I didn't realize what I was saying was wrong, until after I said it alright?" Mineta said. "I didn't even get why they were so upset, until I heard Iida and realized how badly I hurt him."

"You do realize that you hurt him badly with your words, that it's not okay to say those sorts of things about people?" Ze asked Mineta who stared at her.

"I do now, I was taught to act a certain way around others, I didn't get why we acted one way at school and another way at home."

"You acted differently at home?"

"If I wasn't how I was supposed to be, I'd be corrected." Mineta said and Ze looked at him.

"And what form would these corrections take?"

"My father would beat me, my brothers would insult and beat me, and then my father would insult me some more. My mothers and sisters sometimes joined in, until I learned my lesson and corrected my behavior." Mineta said and Ze looked shocked.

"Do you know that what your family did isn't normal?"

"I know not everyone is beaten like I was, from the way the others talk. I've never been around kids my age all that much, my father didn't encourage us to socialize." Mineta said.

"Because the way he was raising you, would have gotten him arrested. How bad were the beatings?" Ze asked and Mineta shrugged.

"It depended on how badly I needed to be corrected, once I played dress up with one of my sisters, I nearly died." Mineta said and Ze stared at him. "It wasn't her fault, she encouraged me, but I put her princess dress on, that was not to be tolerated, I was three. I never wore a dress again, until yesterday and then they started pushing me, I pushed back."

"Do you want to wear dresses?" Ze asked him and he started to cry. "Its alright, if you want to wear a dress you can wear a dress, that's why I have them in my closet." Ze said and he cried harder, as ze held him. "Its okay, you were brave to tell me what you did." Ze said as he sobbed, Iida woke and started sobbing as well and ze held out her hands. "Its okay kids, it will be okay, you can talk to me anytime you want. Though I think its best that Mineta sees me for his sessions for the next week, if you want to talk too Iida you can. I am here for both of you, for all my students, its okay, just breathe." She said and held both of them to her.

"I'm gonna stick." Mineta protested.

"Then stick, you can unstick yourself from me after you stop crying." Ze said and held them, they both cried for a long time. "Now do you want to talk alone Mineta, do you mind if Iida's here." She asked after they had been quiet for some time.

"Just don't push me, I can't be pushed now." Mineta said and Ze nodded. "I don't mind, Iida you won't tell."

"I won't if you won't." Iida said. "I need to talk too, I don't think I'd be able to train today."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did." Mineta said and wiped his eyes.

"Its alright, I did insult you at was clearly a vulnerable moment." Iida said. "I don't deny that your words hurt me, but I would not be a hero if I could not recover from being hurt." He added and Mineta nodded.

"Alright, so what do you want to know?" He asked Thirteen.

"Who you are, who you are, not who your family corrected you to be. I want you to act like who you are and the others will too, I want to know the real you."

"I don't even know who that is, I know I'm perverted, that I like boys." Mineta said and they both stared at him in shock.

"That's not perverted, that's who you're attracted to Mineta." Ze said. "Looking at people and touching them without consent is perverted, liking boys isn't perverted."

"Its not?" Mineta asked.

"You like who you like Mineta, it can't be changed or beaten out of you, its part of who you are." Thirteen said. "What else?"

"Sometimes I don't feel right, I've wanted to cut myself down there, it doesn't feel right." Mineta said.

"What's wrong about it?"

"Everything I don't know if I wish I was a girl or not, but it feels wrong." Mineta said. "When I touch myself I feel wrong."

"How do you feel wrong Mineta?"

"I don't know!" Mineta cried. "I just do."

"I see would you like ze pronouns like me? Or would you prefer she?" Ze asked and he cried. "She looked so pretty in that kimono, or ze looked so pretty in that kimono? Which do you prefer?" Ze asked and Mineta continued to sob.

"At least I know I'm a man and I'm gay, its just everyone knowing that's making me upset. Mineta its okay to not know who you are, that is what we are here to discover together. Who we are as heroes and as people. You aren't any less than you were, if you feel you aren't a man. You shouldn't be hurting yourself though." Iida said and Mineta continued to sob, clutching onto Thirteen. "You were very kind to help me last night, I was not in the right frame of mind, can I help you in some way?"

"Hug me?" Mineta asked and Iida did, Mineta cried until he couldn't cry anymore. "I don't know which one I like better, Ze for now and I'll see how I feel."

"Alright, we will use ze when we talk about you for now, you can change your pronouns at any time you want." Thirteen said and smiled at Mineta. "You can be anyone you want, no one will comment on it, or they will have to talk to me." Ze said. "Do you want to wear that dress, just in my office? Iida won't judge you will you Iida?"

"No I won't if Mineta wants to wear a dress, ze can, and it is no one's business but ze's how ze dresses." Iida said and Thirteen nodded.

"Exactly, come on kids, lets go to my office, and if you want to wear something in my closet you can and I'll make you some tea." Ze said and they both nodded.

"I should look appropriate, my uniform is dirty and wrinkled, and this is unacceptable to me."

"Everyone is in classes Iida, if it really bothers you, you can change." Thirteen said. "I'm going with Mineta to my office, you can go to my office as well as you like, or if you would rather stay here, you can do that too."

"I will join you after I have made myself presentable." Iida said and Thirteen nodded.

"Do you wish to take a shower and change first as well Mineta?" Thirteen asked and Mineta nodded. "All right then, sometimes feeling clean helps, but don't clean your skin too hard Mineta and don't hurt yourself."

"I haven't done it in a while, my Father caught me doing it once..." Mineta shuddered. "I don't do it, it doesn't mean that I don't want to, I can't stop wanting to."

"Maybe if you live like you are meant to live, you won't feel that way anymore. I don't want to push anything on you, you do what you feel comfortable with Mineta." Thirteen said. "As long as you don't make others uncomfortable, you have the right to be who you are." Ze said and smiled at Mineta. "I'll see you in my office."

"Alright." Mineta said and walked to zis room to get zis body wash and uniform. Ze then walked to the showers and got undressed, washing zis body and drying off before putting on zis uniform and waiting for Iida to be done. Most people took longer in the shower than Mineta, they had to wash their hair and that seemed to take a very long time. He waited until Iida came out of the shower and got dressed. "Are you ready?" Mineta asked and Iida nodded.

"I believe that I am now presentable, we may leave." Iida said and Mineta nodded, they walked together back to the office.

"I brought this back." Mineta said holding out the kimono. "I didn't know how to wash it."

"You wash it like other clothes, you can keep that if you want, I can always get a new kimono, if it makes you happy keep it." Thirteen said and Mineta nodded.

"Thank you." He said and walked into the closet, pulling on the dress ze had felt beautiful in the day before. Ze took a deep breath, before he walked out of the closet and smiled shyly at Iida and Thirteen. Iida stared at him in surprise.

"I think you look different in that Mineta, I don't know why, but it's a good different." Iida said. "You look more vibrant and confident."

"Thank you." Mineta said and settled zimself in the chair. "I don't really want to talk about my family, or how they corrected me, can you respect that?"

"I can, however I will be calling social services and getting your brothers and sisters removed from that house." Thirteen said and Mineta nodded.

"I guess that was what Father was afraid of, will you help my mothers too, and they had to take more medicine." He said.

"Medicine?" Thirteen asked.

"We were all given medicine by Father, medicine to make us sleep at night, the girls got more medicine though. I think he was drugging us, so he could more easily control us." Mineta said and Thirteen nodded.

"I see, I will add that to the report, is there anything else I should know."

"There's a reason I've never touched anyone, I think of anyone in the class I have the most sexual experience." Mineta said and Thirteen stared at him in shock.

"Did you want to be touched like that?"

"It was something I had to do, or Father would hurt me and he would hurt my brothers and sisters, we all had to do it. Father liked to watch us have sex with our sisters when we were old enough. I didn't want to do it, but I had to, or else Father would beat me." Mineta said and shuddered. "They were nice to me, as I did it, so nice, even though they didn't want it any more than I did. I think they knew I didn't want to do it, not like some of my brothers who loved doing it. I signed up for the program to get out of that house, I told everyone that I wanted to be a hero, because I wanted lots of girls, but the truth is I wanted to be a hero to get out of that house." He shuddered again and took several breaths, trying to keep his breathing even.

"You will never have to go back there again, your siblings will be placed in protective custody and you can either live at the school or go home with one of your classmates during the summer and winter breaks." Ze said and laid a gentle hand on Mineta. "You never have to go back there again."

"Thank you." Mineta said. "Do I have to talk about it?"

"No, but what do you like to do?"

"I like drawing, I have some sketch books that I draw what I like in, I keep those secret, the other sketch books I put in public but not my secret sketchbooks."

"What are in your secret sketchbooks?"

"People I see on the street, mountains, city skylines, whatever I like. The sketchbooks I keep out are less...They are the sort of sketchbooks my father would expect me to draw." Ze said and Thirteen nodded.

"Do you want to keep them, or do you want to burn them? Sometimes after working through things and discovering what they are and aren't, some students find it cleansing to burn parts of their past." Thirteen said.

"I'd like to burn them, I don't want to look at them again." Mineta said and ze nodded.

"Are they at your Father's house?" Thirteen asked and Mineta nodded. "I'll ask the police to get them for you, though they may have to look at them."

"I had to draw them, otherwise Father wouldn't let me draw." Mineta said.

"I see, these sketchbooks, are they of other students?"

"No not of them, I can imagine people without having to...I wouldn't do that. I'd prefer it if you didn't look, but if you feel it will help do so." Mineta said.

"Will you share your other sketchbooks with me?" Thirteen asked and Mineta nodded. "Would you like to draw something now?" Ze asked and Mineta nodded again, Thirteen got out a sketchbook and a large container of art supplies. "Draw whatever you like, in whatever medium you like, this paper is watercolor paper, so it can get wet. Have you used watercolor before?"

"In school, sometimes in art class we'd paint with water colors, I always liked that." Mineta said and smiled. "I'll draw my mountain." He said.

"These are watercolor pencils, these are regular colored pencils and these are paints, both acrylic and watercolor." Ze said and smiled. "I like working with watercolor pencil best, the way the colors change when dipped in water is pleasing to me somehow."

"I'll try it then, thank you." Mineta said.

"Would you like to draw as well Iida?"

"I'm not particularly good at drawing, I'm mostly concentrating on not panicking." Iida replied.

"Drawing distracts you from your troubles, or at least its always distracted me." Mineta said and opened the sketchbook to a blank page, he drew the mountain first and the trees on it, knowing where each one belonged. He drew the shrine that went on top of the mountain and the space where the sun should be, before he drew each of the trees. He then went back over his drawing with the watercolor pencil, coloring it in and shading each of the trees just so. It took up most of the morning before he was done and sat back looking at his drawing.

"That is very beautiful and lifelike, I don't think either of you had breakfast, I'll make a call to Lunch Rush and we can eat in here together." She said and both boys nodded. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to." She added.

"I'd rather not." Mineta said and smiled softly, before he started drawing Iida who sat across from him.

"It takes you so long to add tiny little details." Iida said and Mineta smiled.

"Its the little details that matter, the way your hair parts, just so is hard to draw, so is your expression, you always are so serious and its hard to convey that in a drawing." Mineta said, ze continued to draw, focusing on zis work until he had finished the sketch and used watercolors to fill it in.

"How did you get to be so talented at drawing?"

"Its always something I've liked to do." Mineta said and smiled. "Sometimes I draw clothing too. I created the design for my hero costume, very little clothing actually would have worked with my quirk in the middle of a conflict." Ze said and shrugged. Someone entered with several sandwiches, which Thirteen took from them.

"Thank you, you can return to the kitchen now." She said and the person nodded.

"You're welcome." They said and left. Mineta waited to feel panic and realized that ze didn't feel any, somehow for the first time in as long as he could remember ze felt calm.

Mineta took a sandwich and ate it, as he drew the basket the sandwiches had come in, he'd always liked the shape of picnic baskets, the way they curved upwards and the handle stood up just so. After ze was finished with the basket, ze added a handle and a blanket, as well as small blades of glass. He then used the watercolor pencil to color in the drawing.

"That's a very good drawing of a basket, what are you going to draw now?" Thirteen asked and Mineta frowned, what did ze want to draw next? Ze considered a moment, before ze drew himself from memory. It was a picture of zim in zis hero costume, ze then drew a picture of zim wearing the kimono, trying to make the way the fabric flowed just right was a challenge. Ze ate another sandwich while ze looked at the picture, ze liked the way it looked, the way the kimono flowed on him. Next Ze drew a picture of zim wearing the blue dress ze had on, he couldn't get the color quite right, but he liked the way it looked on zim.

"You are very talented." Iida said and Mineta smiled.

"Thank you, who should I draw next?"

"Ashido would be hardest, but so would Tokoyami."

"I've actually drawn them before in other sketchbooks, admittedly getting the feathers just right was a challenge. Ashido's eyes and hair were the most challenging for me, when I drew her. I like drawing Asui, she's fun to draw." He said and smiled. "I'll draw her in her hero costume, on a Lilly pad." He added and Iida laughed.

"I doubt she'd fit on a lily pad."

"You never know, there might be a garden type quirk that grows...I'm going to draw lily pad girl." Mineta said happily, before ze started drawing, ze made a girl with green skin and pink hair that looked vaguely like a water lily, she was standing on a water lily, her finger trailing into the water, a lily pad growing out from her hand, as hundreds of lilies surrounded her, on one Asui was crouched in that way she sometimes crouched when she thought no one was looking, she was looking out at the horizon, about to leap to the next pad. ze drew laughter in her eyes and the way her tongue kind of came out at an angle when she was happy and forgot to be self-conscious.

"I can't believe you just made this person up on the spot." Iida said and Mineta smiled.

"I like drawing people with odd quirks, I actually filled up one of my sketchbooks back in my room with drawings of people with different quirks. Some I saw on the street, others I made up." He said and shrugged. "I like to challenge myself sometimes by drawing different people. I sit in the cafeteria and look at the students in other classes and I watch them as they walk by. I draw them later from memory."

"That's really cool." Iida said and Mineta smiled.

"Would it be alright if I tried some of the makeup you have?" Mineta asked and Thirteen nodded.

"If you like, do you know how to apply it?"

"I used to help my sisters with their makeup, it was our secret." Mineta replied and smiled. "I know how to apply it." He added.

"Then feel free." Thirteen said.

"Thank you." Mineta said, before going into the other room. Ze tried the eye shadow first, making his eyes look smoky, before ze put on eyeliner and lipstick. Ze then parted his hair and used the ribbons to tie it back. Ze stared in the mirror and smiled, ze liked how ze looked, ze was really pretty. Ze made boobs from her quirk. It actually felt right, she stepped outside the closet and Iida's mouth actually dropped open.

"Mineta?" He asked and Mineta smiled softly. "Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Mineta said and smiled. "I think I'd rather go by she, right now."

"That's fine, it makes sense that it will take you a while to decide what you are comfortable with." Iida said. "I really like your makeup."

"Thank you." Mineta said and smiled, sitting down and smoothing out her dress, she liked this dress, it made her feel pretty. "What should I draw now?"

"Draw whatever you like, why are you asking me?" Iida asked and Mineta shrugged.

"Because your there and I'm here and I don't want to think right now." Mineta said. "Drawing helps me not think, but if I think about drawing, then I'll be thinking and I don't want to think."

"Then don't why don't you draw Midoria, can you think of how his freckles look?"

"Yeah actually I can, I've done several sketches of Midoria before and it took me forever to get his freckles right." Mineta said and smiled as she drew Midoria from memory, Midoria always had such kind eyes, but there was this determined tilt to his mouth as well. She smiled when he finished drawing Midoria.

"That's really beautiful, you captured his essence somehow." Iida said and Mineta smiled pleased.

"Thank you." She said as she flipped the page, she drew a giant cake and Sato standing in front of it, writing Sugar Rush across it sideways, she then colored it in.

"That cake is massive." Iida said and smiled. "You did a good job with him, too, though I've never seen a cake that big."

"Poetic license." Mineta said with a grin.

"Fair enough, how about Aoyoma?" Iida asked.

"He'd actually be a challenge, how do you want me to draw him?" Mineta asked.

"What do you mean, its just Aoyoma."

"There's the way he wants to be seen, the way he sometimes looks and the way he actually is. Aoyoma is hiding himself, either pretending to be someone he isn't, or trying to be something he wants to be. If you look at him at just the right time, you can see what I mean, he gets all thoughtful, or sad or, I don't know Aoyoma like and it doesn't match what he's trying to make us see him as."

"That's pretty common for kids your age, how about you draw him how you see him." Thirteen said and Mineta shook back her hair.

"I'm not sure I could do that, I have very mixed feelings about Aoyoma and I don't know how I see him really." Mineta said. "Everyone I was drawing before are simple, they act as they are, but I've yet to draw a good picture of Koda, Hagakure or Aoyoma. Its hard to capture what you don't see, Koda is so shy that he doesn't really show much personality afraid others will judge him for it I think. Aoyoma acts differently than he feels and so it's challenging and Hagakure is literally invisible with a personality to match her quirk. She hardly ever speaks in class and I'm never able to see her expression, so I don't know hardly anything about her. It's easier if I actually know who the person is to some degree, for whatever reason be it quirks or confidence, all three are hiding." He said and Thirteen nodded.

"That is very astute for someone your age." Thirteen said. "You clearly closely observe your classmates, why is that?"

"Because...I don't know...they are my classmates and I get to spend time with them, so why not actually try to draw them the way they are?" He asked and Thirteen and Iida looked surprised. "As much as they show who they are, I'll try but don't expect it to come out as good as the others." He said and started drawing, he decided that he'd do three drawings this time, all three were of a boy at the same desk, but each had slight differences. In one the boy was shining brightly, light pouring off of him, a confident smile on his face. In the other the same boy was much dimmer, but still had a slight glow to him, there was a far off expression in his eyes, in the third the same boy was laughing with Mineta and several other classmates gathered around him, his arms looked like he was about to move, as he told some story.

"Aoyoma, as he wants others to see him, Aoyoma as he is sometimes and Aoyoma as he wants to be." Mineta said and both Iida and Thirteen stared at his drawing. "Its not very good, because I couldn't get it quite right."

"Sweetheart, this is amazing." Thirteen said and Mineta smiled.

"You really think so?"

"You have a special talent, a gift to see what others don't. If you gain confidence in yourself and your abilities, you could be a great hero." Thirteen said and Mineta felt his face heat up.

"Thank you." Mineta said shyly, no one had said that to her before, not one of his teachers. To hear such praise from anyone, made her feel such a confusing mixture of emotions.

"You should show this to Aoyoma and ask him about the three boys you see when you look at him." Iida said and Mineta shook his head.

"I couldn't it would embarrass him." Mineta said.

"You don't have to do it in front of everyone, but looking at this, I knew instantly it was true, you captured parts of him that I didn't see." Iida said and adjusted his glasses. "You are very perceptive Mineta."

"Thank you, what time is it?"

"You have enough time to draw one more picture if you want, pick any classmate you want." Thirteen said. "And do the same exercise for them."

"Okay." Mineta said. "The difference isn't so great for most of the others though."

"Then choose one that you can do, but is a challenge."

She drew Koda next, having him sit at his desk, a slight smile on his face, he looked confident and capable. The next drawing was of Koda sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding a stuffed bunny rabbit and smiling up at someone who wasn't seen. The third picture was the same as the first. "Koda struggles with confidence and is unsure of his own capabilities, he is very sweet and caring towards animals but gets flustered around people." She said.

"That is most definitely our classmate, do Midoria next."

"I've already drawn Midoria, I'll draw Todoroki." Mineta said and smiled. He drew Todoroki with silver hair, a confident expression and an ice ball in hand. The next drawing looked like Todoroki was caught between anger and tears. The third was of the same boy from the same picture. "Todoroki hates his quirk, I think what he wants most is just to have ice powers, sometimes he gets this look and tries to hide it."

"You really think that he wants others to see him this way and this is who he wants to be?"

"Right now yes, its possible he'll come to accept his flames, but for now this boy, this stranger is who Todoroki most wishes to be. I can understand the desire to not be yourself, to deny parts of yourself, but I don't understand why he would want to be like this, but he does."

"Can I keep this and show it to Todoroki when he comes to see me next week?" Thirteen asked and Mineta nodded.

"I don't want to give it to him, I like my eyebrows where they are, thank you very much." Mineta said and Iida laughed.

"You should indeed be careful Thirteen, sometimes Todoroki looses control of his fire side when something upsets him." Iida said.

"I doubt that anything he did would be able to hurt my space suit, it is flame resistant, now do you want to go get something to eat?" Ze asked. "You can wear the dress or your uniform Mineta, but we're done for the day."

"I'll wear the dress." Mineta said and smiled brightly. "Thank you Thirteen."

"Of course, tomorrow bring your sketch books and you can draw some more." Thirteen said and Mineta nodded, they walked from the room together and back to the dining halls. Several people stared at Mineta and she blushed slightly, before she sat down at the table.

"It has taken great courage for Mineta to show herself today, do not make jokes, or hurt her, she has been through a trying time and we don't want to repeat yesterday." Iida said and Mineta started eating.

"I like your makeup Mineta, could you maybe do makeup with me sometime?" Asui asked and Mineta smiled.

"Of course Asui, I can show you a sketch of what I'd do and then teach you how to do it. Its okay if you don't want me to touch you." Mineta said.

"I don't mind it if you touch me, as long as you aren't being a pervert, I like this Mineta a lot better."

"I don't even know who I am Asui, but thank you." Mineta said and stated to eat the salmon, green beans and potatoes she'd gotten from the cafeteria delicately. "We can do it on the weekend, how is training going."

"Be glad you are missing it, its brutal." Kaminari said.

"I want to be with the rest of you, but I'm going through some things. Todoroki want to start a club, its called our fathers are assholes, but we don't have to talk about them if we don't want to. We can just talk."

"I'd join that club." Midoria said and everyone stared at him. "My Dad works overseas, I hardly ever see him, though he does take me to amusement parks and things when I do see him, that doesn't mean he isn't an ass for not being with our family. He could most likely find work here, if he set his mind to it, but instead he sends money back to me and my mom and I don't even know him anymore."

"My old man isn't great either, all he does is nag me and tell me to do shit, or tell me how to act. My old lady acts like I do and tells me to act contrary to how I am, it's annoying as fuck." Bakugo said and several people laughed.

"I think that's just typical parent stuff Bakugo, what they are going through is different. If you want to talk about it Mineta we'll listen and if you never want to talk about it, its okay too." Kirishima said. "No matter what, don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't be who you are, that's not ma- that's not cool dude." He said and Mineta laughed.

"Did you seriously almost tell someone who's trying to decide if their assigned gender fits them, that they aren't manly?" Mineta asked and several people laughed. "Well I can agree with you their Kirishima, I'm not very manly right now, but I feel right for the first time in a long time."

"That's what's most important, that you feel right, who cares what other people think, you gotta be you." Kirishima said. "Being who you are, regardless of what others think is just as an important part of being a hero, as actually saving people."

"Man were you just deep Kirishima, I didn't know you had it in you." Kaminari teased and everyone laughed including Kirishima, but his was a bit more forced and awkward then the others.

"Can you do my makeup too?" Hagakure asked suddenly. "I think you would actually be able to, I'd like to see how I looked."

"I'd have to do most of it by feel." Mineta said. "And we'd need a whole lot of flesh paint, but I don't see why not. I'll ask Thirteen about it tomorrow, ze have a lot of makeup, I hope ze don't mind if you use it too." She said and smiled brightly. "I might want to get my own clothes, when I have enough money, will you go with me?"

"We'd love to go shopping with you, its okay if you can't buy anything right now, sometimes its just fun to try on dresses." Asui said.

"I don't know quite how to handle this, who are you? You aren't the person I know, being a girl is one thing, but you haven't made one pervy comment."

"That was an act, it was expected that I act a certain way at home, but I never have to go back there again, so I can act how I want to. I don't really know who I am, so I don't know how to portray that." She said and smiled sweetly. "I know I like drawing and all of you, I know I want to be a hero, even though I'm out of the situation I was in. Other then that your guess is as good as mine, but whoever I am, I won't pretend to be someone else I can tell you that much." She said and smiled.

"You are beautiful mon cher." Aoyoma said and smiled at Mineta. "Don't loose that light that shines inside your eyes now." He said and Mineta started crying. "Mineta its okay, what did I say to make you cry?" Aoyoma asked and Mineta continued crying. "Here cher, dry your eyes, you do not wish to smudge your makeup do you?" Aoyoma said and handed Mineta a handkerchief. Mineta took it and continued to cry and dab at her eyes, until she managed to get a hold of herself.

"What you said was very sweet, it made me very happy, I'm sorry about your handkerchief, I'll draw something for you to make up for messing it up." Mineta said.

"I would like to see you draw, you said you like it?"

"Mineta is very talented, she draws very beautifully." Iida said and smiled at Mineta. "She did some very realistic drawings."

"If you like you can see my sketchbooks, there isn't anything in there that's...well typical of who I was trying to be." Mineta said and smiled.

"I'd like that." Aoyoma said.

"I want to see!" Asui said.

"Me too."

"I think everyone wants to see your sketchbooks Mineta." Midoria said and smiled. "Please share them with us, if you feel comfortable."

"I will." Mineta said and smiled at Midoria, she finished eating and the others did as well. She then went to her room and got out several of her sketchbooks taking them to the common area. "Some of these are unfinished." She said and everyone stared at the sketchbooks.

"These are so lifelike Mineta, I wish I could draw like you." Midoria said and laughed at one of the pages. "Where did you see all these people?"

"The one you have is of random people I like to draw, I think I gave Ojiro my landscapes and Asui has the one where I drew different pictures of our class. Oh and Todoroki is just holding the one I have for when I want to doodle."

"These are doodles?" Todoroki asked. "I thought they were deliberate abstract works, though well rendered they confused me." He said and Mineta laughed. "What is the point of this one, it makes me happy for some reason?"

"Oh I was trying to convey feeling and motions in that part, I think that one is joy actually." Mineta said and shrugged. "Sometimes I don't understand my feelings and thinking of how they would look on paper helped me to better understand them."

"I see." Todoroki said and gasped, closing the book hastily.

"I have the same visceral reaction when I look at that one, its called perversion." Mineta said.

"This is how you see perversion, this is how you see yourself?" Todoroki said and Mineta shrugged.

"It was how I saw myself, I don't know how I see myself now. I'm trying to get from that to something normal, I forgot those were in there. Its okay, it's just how I perceive emotions, but it is rather personal, please don't comment on that section of my journal if you want to see it." He said and got out another sketchbook, doing several sketches of how Ojiro's tail moved as he sat on one of the several beanbags.

"Where are these of?" Ojiro asked. "I recognize the hot spring and the training camp and the school, but the rest of these..."

"Random places around Japan I want to go someday, I think I made a bulleted list in the back of the book." Mineta said. "I've always liked shrines and drawing shrines."

"These are very well drawn, particularly for being in only pencil."

"It was already pressing my luck to ask my father for sketchbooks, I didn't want to risk asking him for something as expensive as art supplies." Mineta said. "Most kids our age like to drink, if you can give me money for the supplies I can make rice wine and buy some art supplies with what's left."

"That behavior is unbecoming of a hero in training."

"We've nearly died several times, if anyone deserves to loosen up and have some fun its us. You can really make rice wine Mineta?" Kaminari asked

"I can, please don't ask for the details of why I know how to make it."

"We can do that, I don't mind giving you some money for what you need, I've never tried rice wine before, or gotten drunk."

"You will clean up after yourself if you throw up in the common area." Iida said.

"I'm not going to puke like some chump." Kaminari said and several people laughed.

"I have a feeling you will." Kirishima said.

"Here take this and get what you need." Todoroki said and smiled. "I would like to try rice wine as well, I have been allowed several forms of alcohol at formal functions, but I have never tried rice wine.

"Especially homebrew, its different than the store bought stuff, I'll need to use the oven though."

"I can just get my cupcakes from the cafeteria for a few days." Sato said and Mineta nodded, he took the money and went a general store, he had more than enough to get what he needed and was able to buy a pack of watercolor pencils, watercolors and some brushes as well. He then walked back to the dorms and cooked the rice, before adding the rice ball and putting it a large covered pot that he then put into the oven. After that he went to bed.

The next three days passed quickly, though it was clear that Iida wasn't getting much sleep, Mineta heard him have nightmares several times, he'd cry out for Midoria, Todoroki, or his brother. Or sometimes it was Bakugo's name he'd call, what Mineta had done had really upset him and the punishing pace of the workouts wasn't helping. Something needed to be done, Iida needed to sleep and while Mineta had sleeping pills, he didn't know how to ask Iida if he wanted to take one. What if Iida said no, he'd keep them both awake again.

Instead Mineta knocked on Iida's door after dinner. "Come in." Iida said and Mineta walked into Iida's room. "I want to watch some TV with you." Mineta said.

"I'm too tired."

"Please stay up, just for one show, I really like this one series, its this old mecha anime." Mineta said and Iida smiled.

"Alright one episode."

"Here you have been training hard haven't you?" Mineta asked and set down the bottle he'd been drinking from on the desk adding the quickly dissolving sleeping tablet to the other drink, he was glad that his father's perverted teachings actually would be good for something. "I like to drink these after a long workout, they help rehydrate you." He said and took his own drink and gulped it down, he was glad when Iida copied him a moment later, within five minutes of Mineta turning on the anime, Iida was fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Mineta told the sleeping boy. "Its hurting you, if you keep having these nightmares, I'm going to tell Thirteen about them, so you better stop." He added and closed his eyes, to be convincing, he'd have to pretend to have fallen asleep as well, he pushed Iida down gently so the boy lay on his side, the computer still balanced on his lap, Mineta then took another of the sleeping pills and moved his body so it would fall on top of Iida's right before he fell into the dark dreamless sleep the pills provided.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They both woke the next morning as Iida's alarm went off. "Ah I...You?" Iida said and Mineta smiled.

"We must have fallen asleep watching the show, sorry about sticking to your shirt again, I didn't think I'd fall asleep." Mineta said and yawned widely.

"This is entirely inappropriate." Iida said. "Having you in my room, sleeping together, entirely inappropriate." He said and Mineta laughed.

"Cool your jets, I mean yeah we both like guys, but it's not like we like each other like that." Mineta said with a grin. "Friends have sleep overs all the time, this was just an accidental sleepover." She said and Iida frowned.

"It is still inappropriate."

"It was an accident Iida, now me lying on top of you is getting awkward though." Mineta said, before starting to unstick his balls, he then realized how close she was to Iida's...Iida's... She blushed, trying to get away as quickly as possible and then they both blushed.

"I did not go on many sleep overs, but I don't seem to recall something like that." He finally managed.

"I'm short, it must have happened when I fell over." Mineta said.

"Then fall on top of me again, to prove that this is the case." Iida said and Mineta sat up, before toppling over, nearly landing her head on top of Iida's hips. "Oof." Iida said and looked down at Mineta who was disentangling herself from Iida again.

"Happy?"

"Not particularly, I must have been very tired to have slept through that." Iida said. "I am sorry to have doubted you, it must have been as you said." He said and Mineta smiled.

"The lessons aren't like training but they do take a lot out of me." Mineta said and Iida nodded.

"I should go wake the others and you should make yourself presentable." He added and hastily averted his eyes, Mineta blushed when she realized her dress had ridden up in the night, to the point where her boxers were exposed. She hastily got up.

"I'll see you at dinner, save me a seat." She said and Iida nodded. She frowned she didn't feel right, that nagging sense of not right was back again. She walked to Thirteen's office and looked through the closet, finding tight leather pants and white button up shirt, as well as a tight leather vest, Mineta instantly wanted to put it on. He walked out of the closet and Thirteen smiled at him.

"Male pronouns today?"

"It didn't feel right all of a sudden." Mineta said and blushed.

"That's alright, there are people like that too, who feel right being a girl one day and a boy the next." Thirteen said and Mineta nodded. "I like your outfit, do you like the way the leather feels on your skin?"

"It's very soft, I don't know why but I feel like wearing it today."

"That's good, we can do some exercises we've been doing." Thirteen said and instructed Mineta to draw different things, until it was nearly time for him to go. She then pulled out several sketchbooks.

"Mineta, the police dropped these off with me, I thought we could talk about them."

"What's there to talk about, I had to draw them."

"Do you actually fantasize about doing things like this to other people?"

"Not most of it, some of it I might like with the right person and if they consented to it." Mineta said and blushed. "I really don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"Most of these women look like they were tortured, before being raped, we are talking about this." Thirteen said and Mineta stared at the floor.

"There's only a few sketches in that book I've actually fantasized about." Mineta said and thumbed through it. "This one." In it a woman was seated in a chair made out Mineta's balls, a man crouched in front of her, as she spread her legs wide and he clearly was sucking her off. "Not with a woman though, with a man." Mineta added. "And this one." He said turning to a page where a woman was bound by her hands to a wall, a pillow rested against her head as a man touched her body, two further balls stuck her feet to the mattress.

"So you want to give people pleasure who are consenting and you're interested in bondage?" Thirteen asked and Mineta nodded.

"I am, I also like Midnight's whip, but I don't know about using it on anyone." Mineta said. "Ropes are not my thing, I mean I can just as easily do anything with my balls."

"I see do you fantasize about anything else?"

"I'd really rather not have this conversation, if your checking to see if I'd actually assault someone, the answer is no. If your asking if I would drug someone, the answer would be yes."

"You would drug one of your classmates?"

"They are training to be heroes and sometimes some of them push themselves too hard, I don't want them hurting themselves, so yes I would if I thought they were going to hurt themselves."

"You can't just go drugging people Mineta, its wrong. If you feel that someone is pushing themselves too hard, you should have that conversation with them, rather than resorting to drugging them against their will. I don't understand why you won't touch people unless they consent to it, but you will drug them." Thirteen said. "Though the police mentioned some very disturbing things they found in your father's apartment and social workers are talking with your siblings about what went on there. You need to know that drugging people isn't normal and it's just as wrong as touching them when they don't want to be touched."

"Alright, if it happens I'll ask them first. I have sleeping pills for my anxiety, but I won't use them on anyone else, I understand now that it is wrong. Even if they are being stupid, I'll ask if they want it, rather than just drugging them."

"Good, at least you know that's wrong now, there were other things that were uncovered. You shouldn't brew rice wine and get drunk Mineta."

"Why not?"

"Because your brain is still developing, alcohol can have a negative effect on the brain development of adolescence if taken in large quantities."

"Sometimes I need not to think, I don't drink as often as some of my brothers, but I need it sometimes. I have nightmares about what our father made us do, how he beat me and after I have those nightmares, I need to drink sometimes." Mineta said. "I am under your protection for now, but there isn't actually any harm if you only do it occasionally. I looked it up online and I know the effects you are talking about, but that is adolescent alcoholics and I'm not an alcoholic. I need to drink sometimes, I draw at others, or take sleeping pills, to fall asleep or help me cope. I try to just draw as much as possible, but sometimes I have to do something else, or else it will all get to be too much and the razorblade looks way more tempting then it should."

"You fantasize about cutting yourself?"

"If I don't have something to dull what I feel sometimes, if I don't have my pills sometimes, yes. Usually when I feel that way, I knock myself out, or get drunk."

"I see, do you feel this way often?"

"No but I did after the forest training attack, I couldn't do anything, I felt worthless and I wanted to cut myself, to feel something other than those feelings." Mineta said. "I stopped myself though."

"That's good Mineta, its good that you didn't hurt yourself, but your desire to hurt yourself is troubling."

"I know, but I can't help feeling the way I feel, maybe in time I'll feel differently. I don't want to end my life, but I do want to make myself suffer sometimes, I know that its wrong when I feel that way, so I knock myself out or drink and usually that feeling goes away by the time I wake up or sober up. I need to drink then, or take my pills, or else I don't know what I'd do."

"Alright, I can see that you have talked long enough about this. Your sisters all told the police that they knew several of their brothers did what they did to them because the had to, not because they wanted to. You were one of those they named, the police questioned them all thoroughly and they all told the same story so I know its true. However I want to know is if you have ever fantasized about doing what you did to them, to a male student."

"NO!" Mineta shouted forcefully." I-I've never fantasized about that, sometimes I've fantasized about being in love with someone and them being in love with me, but not that."

"Alright, you can go now Mineta, I might ask you some more things in our session you will be excused from the first hour of training, so I expect you to be here at six."

"I'll be here, thank you." Mineta said and Thirteen smiled.

"You are welcome, bring your other sketchbooks too, I'd like to see them."

"Alright." Mineta said and smiled, before he went to dinner. He smiled at his classmates as he sat down at the table.

"You look nice Mineta, why did you stop wearing the dress?" Kaminari asked.

"I just didn't feel like a girl today, I felt like a boy." Mineta said shyly.

"Okay you look really manly in that leather vest, I didn't know you would go for something like that." Kirishima said and Mineta shrugged.

"I like the way it feels against my skin, I'll most probably just wear ribbons in my hair in training, if I feel one way or another, just don't try to pull them, cause I'll wind up sticking to you." He added and everyone laughed.

"I doubt anyone wants to pull your ribbons Mineta, the guys can be infantile but I think everyone is passed the pig tail pulling stage. Your lucky you missed that stage of being a girl, it hurts kero." Asui said and several people looked away awkwardly.

"So what did you do in training?" Mineta asked.

"More of the same stuff we've been doing, sit ups, push ups, pull ups, weight training, stretching, running laps and martial arts. Aizawa is a bastard, sent from hell to torture us." Kaminari said dramatically and no one seemed to argue with him for once.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, everyone has broken down at least once, but we keep going and we try to boost each other's spirits." Kaminari said and Mineta nodded.

"I will try my best too then." He said and smiled at everyone. "My session today was similar to what I've been doing, mostly I drew different things."

"What does she have you draw."

"Things that make me happy, things that make me sad, places where I feel safe, that sort of thing." Mineta said and shrugged. "Its easier to draw stuff then to talk about it."

"If I had your gift for drawing I'd prefer to draw then to talk." Midoria said and Mineta blushed.

"You broke your finger again, didn't you?" He asked suddenly and Midoria blushed.

"I pushed myself a bit too hard, Aizawa said I'll have to let it heal naturally, rather than wasting Recovery Girl's time, every single time I have some small injury." Midoria said and shrugged. "It's painful and it's hard to work through some of the exercises, but I did manage to do it."

"I have some sleeping pills, if you want one, I'd prefer it if you didn't knock on my door too late, but if you need it to sleep tonight, you can ask me for them." Mineta said and Iida frowned slightly. "If anyone wants them, you can see me, also I think Recovery Girl can write prescriptions, though I haven't asked her for anything yet."

"Do you take sleeping pills often Mineta?" Iida asked

"I try to avoid it as much as possible, but some nights I need to. I have nightmares sometimes, or anxiety over tests, or my body, or sometimes I just feel anxious and I don't know why."

"I am glad that you do not have to take them every night, that you can rest without them." Iida said and Mineta nodded, Koda signed something and Mineta frowned.

"Is what Koda doing actual sign language?" He asked no one in particular, but Koda nodded. "I see are you afraid to speak because of your quirk?" Mineta asked and Koda nodded again. "Alright I'll just have to find some instructional videos on signing then."

"I'll watch them with you." Iida said and smiled. "We should endeavor to make the entire class feel welcome, we did not mean to exclude you Koda, I merely thought you were shy."

"We should all learn kero! I think Yamada sensei and Aizawa sensei know it." Asui said.

"Yes but can you imagine asking Aizawa sensei for lessons? He is full of darkness and he would make us give into the darkest depths of despair before we learned anything from him." Tokoyami said and everyone laughed.

"You never know, he might ease up long enough to teach us some sign language." Midoria said.

"He's always pissy but lately he's been particularly bad." Kaminari said.

"He just wants to challenge us, to push us further." Midoria said.

"You always believe the best of people, its actually pretty adorable." Mineta said and everyone stared at him. "What? Ever wonder why when I stopped acting, I stopped acting all weird towards the girls?" He asked and they stared at him, several students in dawning horror. "I like guys." He said and smiled.

"Wait what?" Kaminari said and Mineta grinned.

"I said I like guys, I mean you can be raised in a homophobic household and turn out like me. Didn't you ever wonder why I was so dedicated to looking at the girls? Or pretending to imagine them naked with my eyes closed?" Mineta said and everyone looked incredibly awkward. "There are people as pervy as I was being, but my proclivities lie in another direction."

"If I catch you staring at my ass, I'm going to blast your face with my quirk." Bakugo said.

"Dude you are like the biggest exhibitionist of all of us." Kaminari said. "Its like super weird."

"Shut up, I just prefer air drying." Bakugo protested.

"It is not that others would not be attracted to you Bakugo, I endeavor to look away as much as possible, but when you are putting on such a visual display, it is hard not to accidentally wind up looking where we shouldn't."

"You've been perving out over my ass too Iida?"

"Physically speaking you have a nice backside, that does not mean I wish to admire it." Iida said. "The backside is regrettably attached to an explosive individual who I have no desire of copulating with." Everyone stared at him in silence.

"Did you just tell Bakugo that you wouldn't hit that?" Kaminari said and burst out laughing. "Dude you just threw more shade than Tokoyami." He said and everyone laughed but Tokoyami.

"We do throw very good shade, my darkness and I." Tokoyami said. "However I fail to see what this has to do with the conversation about Bakugo's darkest places where none dare dwell, for fear of never seeing the light of day again."

"Shut up about my ass. Never took you for an ass bandit Tokoyami."

"Why would I steal ass? I have my own and I am comfortable with that. Furthermore I don't even know how you would go about stealing ass. Unless you had an ass stealing quirk." He said.

"Its an expression, he called you gay."

"Oh I am not gay, I am bi, I do not know what dark shadow prefers, though he laughs sometimes at my sexual musings and makes chirps of approval at others." Tokoyami said.

"Wait your quirk actually has a personality?"

"Of course, he gets scared when there are too many shadows, he does not know how to absorb all the darkness. I sleep with a soft light on and he seems to enjoy that, he burrows under the blankets with me and sometimes when I awaken he is grooming me."

"Man that's super weird, I know you're not supposed to judge quirks or anything, but sentient shadows, straight out of a horror film." Kirishima said.

"Indeed I heard that often as a child, many times dark shadow was my only playmate." Tokoyami said. "He seems to understand instructions and I believe he understands words as well." He added and Koda nodded. "You have been talking with my quirk?" Tokoyami asked and Koda shook his head and put his hand to his ear. "You've been hearing my quirk, what does he say? Is it a he?" Tokoyami asked and someone handed Koda a piece of paper, he wrote down, as dark shadow chirruped and screeched and purred, Koda blushed slightly before handing the paper over to Todoroki.

 _I've heard your quirk speak on multiple occasions, he is very fond of the phrase darkness take it, but sometimes he says darkness take it and make it mine. He also sometimes comments on Aizawa's lessons and likes to call Yamada featherbrain. He's actually talking right now, he's asking to tell you that of course he is a he, you stupid birdbrain, why don't you just mate already? It doesn't have to be to have fledglings, but your imagining other chicks is driving him crazy. Just beak nibble...or ...already and get it over with._

Dark shadow let out an indignant squawk. "So your a ladies man like me?" Kaminari asked and smiled at Tokoyami who was blushing furiously.

"He meant like kids, I like boys and girls." Tokoyami blushed. "Dark shadow has his own preferences." He said and dark shadow let out a burst of chirping and squawking and purring, Koda blushed.

 _He says he doesn't care who you like, if anyone other than Mineta, Midoria, Iida, Aoyoma, Todoroki, Koda, or Jiro go near you, he'll peck them in their darkest places. So if they do not wish for him to steal their ass, like the bandit of UA legend, they had better not go near him. Only the people he likes can go near him._

"What makes him like those people more than everyone else?"

 _He recognizes the darkness in them and sees a similar darkness in himself. He admires the way that they fight against that darkness daily, except for me who he likes because I can communicate with him."_

"Before we go any further with this, I'd like to point out that I prefer to be non monogamous, or at least I think I do. As fucked up as my house was, I liked some of the people in it and I never would have met them, if my Dad was only with my Mom. What they had was a twisted relationship and I have no desire to go into details, but I do not see myself loving one and only one individual."

 _Dark Shadow says that that is okay, you can spread your darkness wherever you desire, just don't ask him to sleep with people he has no desire in sleeping with._

"Isn't that a bit unfair, don't I get a say too?" Tokoyami asked and his quirk spoke again.

 _No you don't embrace me, you don't fight me, you just fear me and hope that I stay small. Until you do these things, until you are a worthy bonded, I get to choose our mates, or you will...Do I have to write this?_

"Is it sexual in nature?" Todoroki asked and Koda blushed.

 _He's often sexual, I think he might have some mind reading capabilities._ Koda wrote, a moment later dark shadow spoke again. _He definitely can read minds, he alone knows our deepest desires and our deepest fears._

"Man it really is like a horror movie, the shadow quirk that knows what you are thinking."

 _You do not own the rights to my image Kirishima, nor do I think anyone would desire to make a movie of me, until we have achieved some fame. I do wish to be a hero and fight against the darkness that dwells in others, as well as myself._

"So does he like people because Tokoyami likes them, or because they like Tokoyami."

 _Those that I like have some signs of tolerating my presence, you are all so secretive fledglings, you struggle to embrace your own desires. You struggle with who you like and whether or not to inform them, you struggle with not always being one way, but changing constantly. These are things I do not struggle with, I do not speak other than at night as to not disrupt your studies, however I am honest in who I am, who I care for and who I hope comes to care for me._ He said and dark shadow let out a happy chirrup.

"Can I touch him?" Mineta asked hesitantly, dark shadow nodded enthusiastically.

"I think he wants you to, he's not a pet Mineta, you don't need my permission." Tokoyami said and his face turned slightly red, as Mineta stood up and reached a hand, Dark Shadow bumped himself against Mineta's hand and Mineta let out a small gasp. "He's solid."

"He can be solid if he likes, how else would he pick objects up or strike them." Tokoyami said and smiled as Mineta petted Tokoyami's quirk.

"He feels very similar to you, but different too, I think if he was a person he'd look a lot like you. Like you would be brothers or something."

 _The darkness of our mother protected us, but my brother was hungry and swallowed me, I dwelt within him, seeing through his eyes, experiencing what he experienced, until I was released at the age of four. I scared him, I never wanted to scare my brother, but I did and I was scared too. I didn't know how to handle the shadows that are my skin then, I was too small to truly understand what I was capable of._

"You are Tokoyami's twin?" Mineta asked as Tokoyami paled.

"I was going to have a twin brother, but...have you ever heard of vanishing twin syndrome? Its when one baby absorbs its twin sibling in utero, no wonder my quirk is so powerful." He said.

 _My quirk is understanding telepathic messages, I do not know yet how to send them, but I can understand them. Your quirk makes shadows sentient, when there are a lot of shadows, there are a lot of things that want to dominate what I do. I can fight most of them off, but I still do not like the dark._

"How do these shadows work?"

 _Impressions, thoughts feeling and ideas, I do not understand many expressions but the one I really like is that there are those that cast a long shadow. They leave impressions behind long after they are gone. I like the shadows at UA, they aren't as vibrant as actual thoughts. I like feeling other people's shadows, even if they are not sentient like me, they leave impressions of those they wear behind._

"What do you mean by wear?" Kaminari asked and Dark Shadow laughed.

 _You wear your clothes, your shadows wear you, they leave impressions of you behind in this world, that those that are blessed by darkness can see. Stop calling me Dark Shadow, that is our hero name, call me Fumikuni, call me brother, or I'll keep fighting you. We will never be completely one, but I am tired of our battles brother, I wish that we could be like other brothers. That you would laugh and we could play together, but we've always fought. Sometimes your nice and sometimes we play, but then I do something you do not like and you become afraid of me again. I do not like that my brother fears me, I do not like that most people fear me. I do not wished to be feared, I am no different from anyone else, I wish to be loved. Who would love me, someone that is incapable of speech, which struggles to hold things, who does not have a body, which would truly care for me?_

"Can you like learn how to write or something, because I don't think I'd be able to love someone I couldn't communicate with." Iida said.

 _You are very fond of your words, your mind is very ordered, but you despair easily if things are not in order. It would make sense that someone that is as you are, who thrives off of words and learning, would wish to be able to communicate with their partner. Mmm yes Mineta, scratch me there. -Koda here-I suggest you stop scratching him there Mineta, he really enjoys it, as in your touching him...Its sexual...You are sexually simulating him."_ Koda turned bright red and so did Todoroki and Fumikuni teased Mineta's hair playfully. _You human chicks, so innocent so pure, why not let Mineta and I enjoy ourselves? Why must you interrupt our courtship dance. You are being shy now Mineta, why don't you want to touch me, I want you to touch me._

"Humans don't touch sexually in public, it's considered to be um...how to explain...bad manners to touch someone like that."

 _I see if I didn't say anything no one would know._ He said and a tendril of darkness reached out and grabbed the pencil Koda was using. Koda let go and Fumikuni started writing. _This is difficult, I have to practice in secret, I struggle to hold things to write with pens. Yes Mineta._

He said and Mineta got out one of his tubes of paint squeezing a small amount of it out, he chose black paint.

 _I would prefer red, it is amusing to scare Kirishima, his thoughts are amusing to me. Perhaps I should take to acquiring some of this paint and writing messages on the walls while Fumikage is sleeping. I like that idea it is amusing, I would need paint that can easily come off of walls."_

"I don't want to live with the fear that I'll find creepy messages on the wall, when I'm taking a piss at night. Please please don't do that Fumikage."

 _You and the red-haired and pink haired one should mate already, your thinking patterns are very similar and you all are annoying me with your feelings. Everyone is thinking about mating, then thinking about fledglings, then being scared to mate, then thinking about mating. Over and over, it is very annoying, even when we are being forced to run until we are exhausted you still think about mating. Mating mating mating, can't you think about anything else. You put on scents you think smell nice, but do not smell nice. You preen and display one moment and get all shy the next. It is very bothersome, I preferred it when everyone was obsessed with dolls, or balls, or toys and playing with their friends. These new thoughts are troublesome and make me ache and make me frustrated._

"I believe most teenagers feel that way." Mineta said. "Even those that can't read the minds of other teenagers, its also impolite to share who other people like."

 _I do not get why you would freak out for three days and nights, the ones who you desire, desire you as well, you should mate. For the most part if you silly fledglings just confessed your feelings to one another, you would find that they were returned. However many of you have some human notion that you should only mate with one person and one person alone, so you should get on it and stop obsessing over it. You should claim your mate, before the chance to claim them is gone._

"What if you don't even know who you like?" Midoria asked.

 _You can have someone like you and not like them back, that is okay Midoria. You can also like someone and not have you like them back, but in the darkness of night, when you sleep and your thoughts get cloudy, there are three people that you think most of. You tolerate my presence and are interested by Tokoyami, but there are three people you truly care for and they are not us. I would not be apposed to mating if that is what you desire, but there are people I'd rather mate with, just as there are people you'd rather mate with. Why don't you let everyone mate with everyone and figure out who your life mate will be, if you find you only want one mate and they only want one mate, then you can keep that one mate. Why wonder about what might be, when you could try and know for a certainty._

"Because humans don't work like that, usually we just pick one mate."

 _Why choose, why force yourself to be limited? I don't want to be limited and Fumikage doesn't want to be limited. No one wants to be limited, so why force yourself. Yes Sato, even you have someone that desires you, though I don't know why you would feel that way about yourself. Mineta is while not a pervert, attracted to many men and open to sleeping with them as well._

"Just because I might have the thought that I might want to sleep with someone, doesn't mean I desire them."

 _You are the only one that has experienced the pleasures of the flesh and yet you are the one that desires that pleasure most._

"Maybe its because I know what its like to have sex, I desire it more than those who have never had it?"

 _Possible, I can see what you are picturing and I like it, we would have to communicate closely with one another, to ensure we understand each other. You should also learn floppy hand speak so it can be easier for the class to communicate with me and Koda._

"Floppy hand speak?" Todoroki asked. "Is that what you call sign language?

 _You flap your hands and you speak with them, is that not floppy hand speak? Communication is very important, I have learned that from our teachers. Did you know that you are disrupting their mating and that is why Aizawa is so displeased. However his own displeasure and how he takes it out on you, displeases Hizashi even more and Midnight is annoyed by both of them._

"You don't share details of other people's sex lives Fumikuni."

 _Why not you are all wondering why you are being punished. Aizawa is angry that you know about his relationship, he fears others knowing, judgment and he doesn't wish to share what he has with his dark mistress and his songbird._

"Dude we don't need to know our teacher's pet names for each other!" Kaminari said.

 _They are people as are you, you have names that you call those you desire by in the privacy of your own mind, do you not Kaminari? There is no reason that they wouldn't have similar names. Sometimes they don't speak those names aloud, at other times they do. I am sorry you consider it to be weird, but one day they will not be your teachers any longer, they will be Pro heroes like you will be. You need to accept that if someone loves someone chances are they will have names for that person, or feelings towards that person, or desires for that person. No desire is abhorrent and there are many forms of desire, you may want something one day but not want it the next. Desire like darkness is ever flowing, ever changing never the same twice._

"You are very deep for a being of pure darkness and very poetic."

 _I like poetry, it helps me make sense of the world around me, I like it when people think about the poems they like. I listen and let the words flow over me, I also like it when people listen to music. I like Hizashi sensei, he is my favorite person other than Fumikage and our parents. He cares so much for all of us and he always is listening to music, thinking about his mates and then thinking about the classes he's teaching. He also thinks about fight villains at times, but he tries to keep everything in his mind compartmentalized. Sometimes some of his thoughts slip through and it's interesting when that happens. I also like Jiro because she loves music and dancing, she does not have the same happy energy that Hizashi does, but I like it._

 _"_ You like me because I like music? A lot of people like music, you know Fumikuni."

 _I like you because you've always been interested in me, you say poetic things about me in your mind and think of song lyrics that compare me to many things. Who wouldn't like such complements, you also care for my brother and desire him, I would not want you otherwise. I would not want a mate that does not desire or care for both of us. I see that you have the possibility of desiring me._

"What about Fumikage's desires Fumikuni, don't they matter?" Midoria asked.

 _I chose the mates I did, because both Fumikage are attracted to them, they are attracted to Fumikage and they could be attracted to me. I thought it best that I stake my claim as soon as I was able to do so, otherwise I might miss my opportunity._

"I see."

 _Yes Mineta, what you're thinking of, yes I would like that, you would need to talk to Fumikage though._ Fumikuni wrote and Mineta blushed.

"I don't know how to do dates, but I know you and Fumikuni both want me." He said and smiled. "Would you go on a date with me, on Sunday?" He asked and Fumikage blushed. "We can take it as slow as you like, but eventually I would want to...That is I would want to be intimate with you and I don't know how long I'd be able to hold back, especially with Fumikuni but I want to respect you and respect your boundaries, would you be alright with being with someone like me?"

"I will go on a date with you, you want to date other people too though right?" Fumikage asked and Mineta nodded. "I don't know what I want yet, but if someone else wishes to date you, they can. I don't mind, I have to share whoever I'm with, with Fumikuni anyway." He said and Mineta beamed.

"I like the thought of going out with you." Mineta said and smiled. "Would someone like to join us, so it's less awkward?" He added and several students stared at him in shock.

"You would want another couple to join you, on your first date, why?" Iida asked.

"I don't know how I'll feel, if someone gets embarrassed or feels awkward, it's easier to hide such feelings if you are with another couple too." Mineta said.

"I see." Iida said.

"Would you go out with me Iida?" Todoroki blurted and turned bright red. "That is if you want to, if you don't its okay."

 _Trust me he wants to, go for it Iida, claim your mates and honor them. Mineta and Iida, you are not going on a date with each other, you will have to schedule this at another time, if you ever decide to act on your feelings._

"Wait what, Mineta and Iida?" Ashido demanded.

 _They are both attracted to one another and intrigued by each other, Mineta wishes to see Iida loose some of that control and Iida wonders at the person Mineta is. Its very sweet, but troublesome if we're going to share a date, I have no desire to sit awkwardly at a table, while they sit awkwardly across from each other and no one looks each other in the eye. This is not a fun interaction. I also do not wish to be ignored, I want you to pay attention to both me and Fumikage, I do not mind if we are not your soul interest but I do want you to pay attention to us primarily do you think you can do that, while Iida is on a date with another boy?_

"You know I can, I was taught how interacting with multiple people works and how it doesn't. When you grow up in a family as big as mine, you know how to pay attention to one sibling and then pay attention to another. I mean I'm pretty sure I can stay focused, though I can't help what I'm thinking." Mineta said and Fumikuni nodded.

"I see, where would we go on this date?" Iida asked Todoroki who stared between Iida and Mineta and the Tokoyamis. "Todoroki, please answer me when I address you."

"I'm sorry this whole night has been really weird, I got distracted." Todoroki smiled, then blushed hastily covering the paper Fumikuni was writing on and Fumikuni laughed.

"Usually when someone is laughing and you don't know what it's about assume that it's sexual? So just how kinky are you Todoroki?" Mineta teased and a small fire started at their table. Todoroki hastily beat it out and several people stared at him, as Fumikuni laughed. "Fumikuni has the right to communicate." Mineta said and opened another set of paints. "Its not right to silence him."

 _Todoroki would get mad at me, if I said what he was thinking, lets just say it involved all of us and was fairly imaginative. I like the idea of you touching cold and hot things to us very much Todoroki. I for one would definitely be up for that at some point, I suppose I shouldn't have just been asking Iida and Mineta to keep their focus on one another. As for Mineta's fantasies, they are actually pretty tame in comparison to most others, he like you likes the idea of an orgy. Though unlike you he's actually participated in one._

"Wait what, you want to have an orgy Mineta?"

 _As the class seems to define it, three or more people engaging in sex with one another. The precise definition is a wild drunken party with multiple people having sex. The second term is more correct than the first, but Midnight considers orgies to have greater than fifteen people, any less and you aren't doing it right._ Mineta blushed again.

"We don't need to know about our teacher's sex lives." Iida said.

 _Some of you would like to know, most of you are at least curious. However I was merely demonstrating a point._

"You were just demonstrated how your a kinky mind reading fucker."

 _You should really work on your anger issues Bakugo, it makes people hesitant to approach you. I freely admit to being kinky, if you are forced to listen to the thoughts and desires every person you come in contact with has, you would be kinky as well. Why people assume there is such shame in being kinky is beyond me._

"Right then why do you have to speak for the horny shadow Mineta, can't you just let this stop?" Bakugo demanded.

 _Bakugo doesn't want me to admit who he loooooves, Bakugo's got a crush and its too entertaining for me to tell you. Cause each of you will wonder if it is you and freak out which is really funny._

"That isn't very nice." Mineta chided.

 _You would deny me, my entertainment, that's mean._

"Well if your form of entertainment is messing with us, that's mean too Fumikuni." Mineta said and wrapped his hand around the shadow limb. "Its not nice to mess with people like that, it makes a lot of people upset. Its not nice to make people upset."

 _I'm not four, I'm fourteen like you and don't get to deny me entertainment, either that or you get to be my entertainment."_

"I'll be your entertainment, if you stop messing with the class." Mineta returned.

 _Alright but now I've set it up, there's nothing I can do about it. After all to confess Bakugo's feelings for him would be mean for some reason._

"Shut up you shadowy fuck." Bakugo said.

 _You always have a defensive response, you want to go Bitchigo, I think I can take you."_

"Fumikuni!" Mineta wined. "Really I'm not reading that out loud, your not antagonizing Bakugo to fight you."

"Any time, anywhere any place, get ready to die shadowy fucker."

 _You aren't so scary when I can read your mind, you just don't like to feel anything except anger. Why not happiness, if your going to pick an emotion and just try to feel that all the time, why choose anger?_

That froze Bakugo in place. "Whatever, I need to go to bed."

 _Running away because I said something true, you should face yourself Bakugo._

"This sort of confrontation won't help anything Fumikuni."

 _If it was anyone else, I'd agree with you, but its Bakugo. He has way too much light to be of any interest to me, but he responds best to challenge._

"Shut your face shitty shadow and you stop speaking for him Mineta!" Bakugo said and strode away.

 _I'm surprised he retreated instead of attacking, he has grown, but he's still so loud, it hurts my ears and my mind._

 _"_ I don't envy you being able to read all of Kacchan's thoughts." Midoria said and Fumikuni laughed.

"What's so funny?"

 _Everyone that can possibly attracted to Midoria, is attracted to Midoria, including Kacchan. One wears his heart on his sleeve and the other will blast you to pieces if you get too close, or say the wrong thing. What a beautiful couple._

"Man your snarky." Mineta said.

 _I'm sorry I like Bakugo the least of all of you, he feels everything so intensely, but then he tries to cover it up with anger. It annoys me._

"Wait so everyone likes me?"

"You are totally hot Midoria, like a ten out of ten, of course everyone would be sexually attracted to you." Mineta said. "Then you have this personality that's pretty much impossible not to like, I don't know why you're so surprised to hear this."

"Everyone is attracted to me."

"Not everyone, just those that can be, so either gay guys, or straight girls." Mineta said. "Or well me, I like guys, but its a bit harder to define with me. I like you Midoria, who wouldn't." Midoria blushed scarlet and stammered and spluttered.

"It is getting late, we do not have class tomorrow but I am tired from today's training, the responsible thing to do is to go to bed."

 _Sleep with me tonight, we can sleep in your room._ Fumikuni asked and Mineta decided not to share that letter. _I understand you wanting to talk to Fumikage first, I will prevent him from leaving._ Fumikage then went to get up but found he couldn't.

"Fumikuni, let me get up."

"I'd like to talk to you about our date, alone." Mineta said and Fumikuni nodded.

"We can talk in my room." He said and blushed.

"Alright." Mineta said and walked with him to his room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Fumikuni wants to sleep beside me, I'm alright with that if you are?"

"Just sleep?" Fumikage said. "Are you certain, Fumikuni sometimes has a habit of, well I've woken at times and he's been touching me."

"I'm alright with that, most things don't bother me, I won't initiate anything and I need to be in my room."

"Why?"

"Iida has nightmares, it would bother me not to be near him." Mineta replied and Fumikage stared at him in surprise.

"You care that much for him?"

"Its partly my fault I think, they've been bad lately.." Mineta said and Fumikuni shook his head.

"Hey Fumikuni, can you type?" Mineta asked and Fumikuni shook his head.

"I was surprised he communicated as well as he did, though I am very tired now." Fumikage said and yawned. "I would be alright with sleeping beside you, if you are alright with it." He said and Mineta nodded.

"I'm alright with it, you need a lamp on right?"

"Yes, we do." Fumikage said and Mineta nodded.

"I have a desk lamp we can use." He said. "You know where my room is right?"

"I do."

"Good I'll change into my pajamas and you can meet me there." Mineta said and went back to his room, he turned on his desk light, before getting into his pajamas. A moment later Fumikage knocked on his door and he opened it, closing it behind them.

"I like your room, its nice." Fumikage said and Mineta smiled.

"I like it too, I love my purple duvet and the glow in the dark stars that were here when I moved in. I painted the walls but left the ceiling, its really pretty. I also tack my favorite pictures onto the walls." He said and smiled. "I wish you could see the sky, I'm sorry your afraid of the dark." He said and hesitated a moment. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes, you can touch me, I'll tell you if I want you to stop." Fumikage said and Mineta nodded, he gently caressed Fumikage's face.

"Its so soft." He said and continued stroking Fumikage's face, Fumikage let out a contented trill and then looked embarrassed. "That was adorable." Mineta said and kissed the tip of Fumikage's beak, Fumikage opened his beak slightly, panting a little bit, Mineta felt himself bumped from behind and a moment later he was kissing Fumikage. He groaned, the inside of Fumikage's mouth wasn't like a bird's he had a human tongue which was a bit surprising and exciting. He groaned again as he continued to kiss Fumikage and hands surrounded him and held onto him, including Fumikage's hands. It felt like he was being held by ten people at once and he liked how it felt. He continued to kiss Fumikage, as they were nudged towards the bed. He felt how wild Fumikage got a moment later, kissing him passionately.

He continued to kiss Fumikage, he liked how his body was restricted to Fumikage's, how he couldn't move if he wanted to. How he wasn't in control of this. It was odd, because he always thought he'd want to be in control of any given situation, but this was making him very hard. He groaned trying not to rub himself against Fumikage, a moment later he realized the other had no such issue, as he was lifted and Fumikage grinded against him. It was wild and untamed, yet at the same time they both were completely clothed. The moment he thought that his shirt came undone, there was a hesitance to the last button for a moment, before it was pulled off of him. His pants came next and Fumikage groaned reaching for him desperately, as his own pants hit the floor. Mineta was lowered again and started kissing Fumikage, groping him.

All that existed in that moment was the desire of the boy that he was with, the rest was filled with darkness. he couldn't see his own hands, but he could see Fumikage's body so clearly, He groaned as every inch of him was touched and teased and as he pleasured Fumikage. Fumikage was as wild as his quirk, Mineta had no idea what brought this on, but the idea of stopping of breaking this spell, of turning away, wasn't something he was willing to do. He needed this and Fumikage and Fumikuni seemed to need it too.

"Please, please, please." Fumikage wailed, a moment later Iida burst into the room and a moment after that the shadow had swallowed him as well.

"What is going on here?" Iida demanded.

"I don't know, can you get away?" Mineta asked. "You should get away now, their desire is very strong. If you can't handle it, Fumikuni will release you, or I'll stop touching Fumikage." He said and continued to run his hands along the boy's body. "Stay or go, its up to you."

"Do you want this Fumikage?" Iida asked. "Do you want me here?"

"I want this, I want sex, I want you both of you."

"Not the best idea for a first sexual experience, but I'm game if he is." Mineta said with a grin. "Fumikuni is so wild, yet sweet. He wants this to be about his brother for some reason." Mineta said and they both stared at him. "Everything he's done conveys that. If they both want it, I'm not going to refuse them, but you can if you like."

"No, I won't either, if you want me Fumikage? Fumikuni has made his opinion on the matter clear." Iida said with a smirk.

"That was really hot, come on now Fumikage, do you want this, do you want both of us to touch you? To caress you, to be with you and your brother?"

"Yes! Please yes!" Fumikage cried.

"You need to be quieter and have respect for the other students that are attempting to sleep." Iida chided, a moment later Fumikuni started making all matter of noises, which made Iida blush, but they did successfully drown out any other noise.

"More, don't stop please Mineta...Please Minoru, don't stop." Fumikage pleaded and held out his hand towards Iida, Iida glided towards him and Mineta found himself gliding downwards, he groaned as he slid, his mouth wrapping around Fumikage's mouth, he suckled and licked and nibbled, as he saw Iida's hands be guided by the shadows over Fumikage's body, his mouth against Fumikage's. All three groaned with pleasure as Mineta's hand hesitated over Iida's cock.

"Do you want me to touch your cock Iida?" Mineta asked. "I should have asked you, but I got caught up in the moment Fumikage.

"Don't stop!" Fumikage pleaded and Mineta went back to sucking on Fumikage's cock.

"Yes touch me." Iida said and Mineta stroked Iida, Iida groaned, his legs shaking slight, before buckling, he was completely supported by the shadows, as he kissed Fumikage and fondled him.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask, I should just do and trust that Fumikuni knows what he's doing." Mineta said and he reached underneath Fumikage's ass and started finger fucking him, Fumikage went wild and the shadows ebbed and flowed along with him as Mineta sucked and finger fucked him.

Iida had to stop kissing him as he stared at Mineta and Fumikage, who was delirious with pleasure. "You want this right Fumikage, you want Mineta to stick his finger up your ass, you want Mineta to suck you off, you want this don't you?"

"Yes! Please, please don't stop." Fumikage said and reached for Iida crying out a moment later, but running his hands down Iida's body, his hesitant inexperienced touches never the less had an effect.

"You should just trust Fumikuni, he knows what all four of us want and if you want to do something and he's not stopping you, chances are one of us wants it as well." Mineta said and groaned as a shadowy appendage inserted itself into his ass, he pressed back against it. He returned to sucking on Fumikage's cock, while he felt himself not only being penetrated past his prostrate, but further than any other man could possibly go. The shadow appendage fucked him hard, but it didn't hurt, it just felt wonderful, so wonderful.

Fumikage came with a little cry and Mineta followed soon after, turning his attention to Iida and Iida's straining shaft he sucked him off as well. Iida groaned and tried not to buck his hips forward at the feel of Mineta's lips on his cock. Mineta continued to stroke Fumikage one handed, as Iida groaned and there was a low laughter. Mineta grinned, well wasn't that something, the little minx had beaten him to finger fucking Iida. Iida groaned held up by the shadows, held back by them as well, Mineta wanted to kiss him, he was so beautiful in the shadows, in their own little shadow world. Iida came with a soft cry and to Mineta's surprise he heard Fumikage snoring.

"He fell asleep." Mineta said and giggled. "I suppose we were unimpressive."

"Or he was exhausted, this must be taking up a lot of energy, especially with the light on."

"I think Fumikuni likes the light on, don't you Fumikuni?" Mineta asked and Fumikuni trilled eagerly. "The light stays on, but you need to save your strength for tomorrow Fumikuni, this was wonderful, thank you, but you don't want to exhaust yourself or your brother." Fumikuni made a dissenting trill. "Was that a no, were you telling me no Fumikuni?" He asked and Fumikuni trilled again this time it was clearly yes. "I suppose we haven't focused on you yet, how do we give you pleasure?"

"Mineta, is it appropriate to do something like this, when Fumikage is asleep?"

"I like to think he'd let us go, if we really wanted it, but Fumikuni is a person too, even if he's also a quirk. He gets to enjoy himself too. I can still keep going after a minute, can you Iida?" He asked and Iida nodded.

"If your certain that Fumikage would not mind, we should have talked about this with him."

"I doubt he'd mind." Mineta said and suddenly he was thrust forward into Iida and his lips crashed against Iida's in a kiss, he groaned and gabbed Iida's ass as Iida's hands went to his hair, they both groaned as the shadows started fucking them both again. Mineta was stuck to Iida's face, his eyes centimeters from Iida as Iida grinded against him. He was exhausted but the shadows, not the shadows, Fumikuni, Fumikuni was helping them to stay upright, it felt wonderful, a moment later a tendril wrapped around his cock and started stroking him, started caressing him and another tendril turned off the lamp. They were submerged in shadows, except for the glow in the dark stars above them, that they could somehow see. All three were lost in the beauty of the moment, a tendril snaked upward to touch a star and Mineta giggled. "I like the stars too, I'm thinking of getting more glow in the dark wall stickers too." He said and then his attention was focused on Iida again, as Fumikuni touched and caressed them.

Both groaned as the were set onto the bed, continuing to kiss and grind against each other, as the sleeping Fumikage was moved slightly to the side, to make enough room. They came again and again and again, until Iida fell asleep and then it was Mineta and Fumikuni, he groaned as Fumikuni continued to touch him, continued to pleasure him, until he came again and Fumikuni suddenly stopped, the soft light going back on and the shadows that he was made of became smaller and smaller, until he was only a tiny ball on Mineta's chest that let out whistling snores. It was warm under the blanket and if they hadn't been forced into the position they were in by Fumikuni, Mineta felt that they would all be very uncomfortable his bed was a full sized mattress, but still to fit three people was a struggle. He smiled softly and stroked Fumikuni as he slept.

Fumikuni was adorable when he was sleep, his tiny bird head rested on Mineta's chest, the rest of him trailed back to Fumikage. Even his snoring was adorable, a little trilling sound escaping with each breath. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."Mineta said and Koda stared wide-eyed at Mineta, Fumikage and Iida.

 _Are you alright? I didn't want to interrupt, but I wanted to make sure you all were alright._

"I'm pretty sure we're all fine, Fumikuni is a very exacting lover, but he would have stopped us if any of us freaked out." Mineta said.

 _You trust him, why you can't even talk to him?_

"I just feel like I can and if I'm wrong, its not as though he could hold me against my will forever, eventually Aizawa would come, or he'd wear himself out. I don't think Fumikuni is like that though, I don't think he'd hold us against our will. He seems nice, if strange.

 _He was very possessive, mine, take what's mine, its mine. Mmm yes, so much need, give me more, I want it all. It was disturbing, but I wasn't going near until he stopped._

"He might have been being honest, or he might have been trying to drive others away."

 _Are you okay, the others are worried too._

"We're fine, Fumikuni took what he wanted, but he gave us exactly what we wanted to. It felt amazing to surrender control like that, but he also let us do things too. You would have to have been with us to really know, but there wasn't anything malevolent about this. I think we're all fine, I could try to wake Iida if you like, but we are truly fine." Mineta said and Koda stared at him wide eyed.

 _I can't even imagine something like that, wanting something like that._

"He's someone that knows exactly what his lovers wants and wants to give it to them. I don't really know him as well as I do Iida or Fumikage, but I'd like to." Mineta said and yawned. "Now I'm tired, do I need to go outside and assure everyone that everyone involved wanted this and was very sated by it and tell them to mind their own dammed business?"

 _That might be wise, if I do not return soon, they will continue to worry._

"Alright tell them we'll be there in ten." Mineta said, he wished that what Fumikage had been saying hadn't been pervy freaking things, come to think of it the noises he'd been making were just freaky if you weren't with him at that moment in time. Then he felt guilty for thinking that, because he'd thoroughly enjoyed those noises and had enjoyed making some of his own.

Koda left pulling on pants and Mineta shook Iida awake.

"Wha?" Iida asked groggily.

"Come on Iida get on your pants, our class needs to know that we're all okay and Fumikuni didn't do anything we didn't want him to." Mineta said. "I think that they are more likely to believe you than me." He added and Iida blushed.

"I don't even know why I decided to stay, it was like one moment I was trying to find out what was happening and if you were alright and the next I was kissing Fumikage. I really wanted to kiss him then, but after that it's like a blur of desire and need and needing to please you both. I don't know why I didn't find it more overwhelming."

"He did exactly what we were ready for, or didn't you notice how the moment Fumikage fell asleep he turned off the lights." Mineta said and blushed, before he got on his pants and shirt. Iida did the same and came out to the common room, the whole class was gathered there and they both blushed slightly, Iida took Mineta's hand a moment later.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki demanded concerned, half the class looked shaken.

"Yes, I'm better than alright." Iida said and blushed slightly.

"We had a good time, sorry Fumikuni was so loud, he didn't want us to be disturbed, we'll try to be quieter next time."

"Next time?" Todoroki asked.

"I'm definitely having sex with the Tokoyamis again, if they will have me. That was incredible, but that's all I'm saying, its not polite to kiss and tell after all." Mineta said and swaggered over to a chair, he sat down and made a beckoning gesture towards Iida who smiled and sat on the edge of his chair. "I kind of want a relationship with them now, but if they want a relationship with other people too, how am I to judge when I want to be with Iida as well." He said and blushed.

"I don't know how I feel, I'm not sure even what that was, I just know I wanted it. Its very confusing." He added and nervously moved his hair back. "One minute I was making sure Mineta was alright, but when I saw them, when the shadows embraced me, I couldn't turn away." He added and blushed. "It was very intense but very satisfying, I am sorry if the noise bothered you, I'll try to be quieter in future as well and I'll have a talk with Fumikuni about how loud he's being. Now however I'm exhausted and you don't have the right to ask us all the questions you have about sex, because we were the first people to have it in our class. I intend to keep my private life private."

"I do too, what happened tonight was just too special to share with all of you. I also don't really feel comfortable discussing my sexual preferences with people I'm not having sex with. What I do with my partners is no one's business but ours and the people we choose to also have relationships with." Mineta said.

"Though I will say, if you wish to be with Fumikage and Fumikuni, expect Fumikuni to dominate you completely. If you aren't comfortable with being held by all sides, by a sentient shadow that directs you're...activates, then I suggest that you do not attempt a relationship with Fumikage. I do not wish for them to be hurt by anyone." Iida said and Mineta nodded.

"Fumikage can be with whoever he wants, but I'd be upset if someone he was dating hurt him, because they couldn't handle Fumikuni' possessiveness." Mineta said and everyone in the class stared at both of them.

"Why would you want something like that?" Bakugo demanded.

"Because our every desire was met, it was the most intense sexual experience that I've ever had." Mineta said and blushed slightly. "My family...My father pushed us to be with one another, to have sex with one another regardless of consent. I think that if someone dominated me like that again, if someone forced me to do something, I'd freak out. However I never felt forced, I knew I needed to do it, in order to have a relationship with them, but the choice was mine."

"I also choose to do it, to let go of control, to allow Fumikuni to dictate my actions for a short time." Iida said and blushed as well. "You need to learn that sometimes in every relationship, there will be things that you don't want that the other person needs. If you satisfy those needs or not is up to you, however I will simply state that having a lover that both can read your mind and has the ability to touch you wherever you desire is very satisfying. I didn't need to worry about what Fumikage, or Mineta desired, I was directed to do as they desired, as they were directed to do as I desired. Even when asked Fumikuni if he wanted something for himself, he focused entirely on us." He said. "That kind of focus might be overwhelming for some, but I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Now that is all I will say about this matter, please respect my wishes to keep most of what happened between us private. If you do not wish for me to interfere with your love life, kindly extend me the same favor. Just be certain to use proper protection and make sure your partner is an enthusiastic participant. My brother gave me a lot of condoms at the start of the year, he informed me that it was my duty to ensure the safety of my classmates in all things. If you need some of the supplies he got me, I will gladly provide them to you. Though I would prefer it if you asked at a reasonable hour. Good night." Iida said and grabbed Mineta by the hand, Mineta stood and followed him back to Mineta's room.

Once the door closed Mineta burst out laughing. "I can't believe you actually said some of the things you did, the look on some of our classmate's faces." He laughed again,

"I did not wish to be further questioned, I am tired and they would have kept badgering us if we did not give them something of what they desired to know. I felt that the truth about the nature of Fumikuni lovemaking would be enough to leave us alone for now." Iida said.

"I don't think Fumikuni would mind much what you said, but Fumikage might. How you use your quirk in the bedroom is an entirely personal thing."

"True but at the same time, it wasn't Fumikage controlling his quirk, it was Fumikuni controlling us. I don't believe any of us have anything to be ashamed about." He added and Mineta nodded.

"I agree." He said and looked over to the bed, Fumikage was still curled on his side and Fumikuni had grown slightly bigger, spreading out slightly. Mineta got undressed as Iida stared at him.

"I think Fumikage would freak out less if we're all naked, if he wakes up and is the only one that is naked, he might feel embarrassed and I don't want that to happen." He said and finished getting undressed. "You can keep your clothes on if you like, but I'm sleeping like this." Mineta said, before he put on a shower cap around his head and laid on his side, gently picking up Fumikuni and laying him across himself as well. He slung one arm around Fumikage, before closing his eyes. "Are you coming?" He asked and Iida laid down as well, his arm going over both Mineta and Fumikage. Within moments they joined Fumikage in sleep.


End file.
